Second Generation Love?
by meagancullen1
Summary: The sequel to 'Time for a Break'. This is about Collin. Will fate decide to give him true love like his parents, Edward and Bella? True love in High School again? Read 'Time for a Break' if you haven't. T for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1:First Day

Hey Guys! I want you to know, this is the sequel you all requested. At first, I wasn't feeling it, but I though about it, and here is the first chapter. This is Collin in HIGH SCHOOL. :)Bree's outfit is on my profile, and I know this isn't a long chapter, but I appreciate reviews!

**  
Collin**

"Collin! Time to wake up!" I heard my mother's voice call, and I groaned. Getting out of bed, I walked to the shower, turned the water on, and got in, not even bothering to turn on the light. As the hot

water trailed down my back, I remembered it was my first day of high school. My name is Collin, I am fourteen years old, and I live in Seattle. My dad writes music for movies and stuff, while my mom is

an author to a bijillion books. Though my mom used to be a model, she gave it up. She and my dad have been together since high school. I'm not nervous for my first day, I never exactly get nervous.

I'm known to stay calm. Though Lilly, Aunt Alice's daughter, tried to scare me with stories of her years in high school. She is almost eighteen, and is very full of herself. I love her though. Emmett and

Rosalie's kids are in their second year of college, and were excited to return to the frat parties. Hopping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I

look just like my dad, except I don't have his awesome green eyes. I have my mom's eyes. Their chocolate brown, and contrast with my copper hair. My hair never lays down, that's a lost cause. My

teeth are straight, and white, and my skin is a creamy pale color. I never really date girls, but I have three that just won't leave me alone. Mom always says I am _gorgeous_, but I learned to never listen

to her judgment. I tried to lay my hair down, and I failed. After brushing my teeth, I walked into my closet, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black tee shirt. Nothing special. I pulled on a pair of

Nikes, and tumbled down the stairs of our house. Our house was huge, and friends always like to come over to play with our stuff. My mom walked over, and kissed me on the forehead.

"You excited about your first day, honey?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically. She looked at me sternly, before giving me a plate with food. Mmm, food. My dad was at the table eating, and smiled at me.

"You remind me so much of myself." he said, and I grunted, shoved the food off my plate, and into my mouth. He laughed, and left to put his dishes up. I finished quickly, and put my dishes in the sink.

"Bye mom, Bye dad." I called, before slinging my backpack over my shoulder, and walking out the door. It was cloudy, but not too bad, so I walked the mile to school. I spotted my friends over in a

corner, and walked over to them.

"Hey!" they all said, and I smiled.

"Hey guys." I said loudly, and did the guy hug. I stood with them, when I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walk into the school. The way her dark green shirt contrasted with her skin, the

way her sandy hair was blown out of her face by the wind, and her hazel eyes went perfect with her skin. I gawked at her, until one of the guys slapped my back.

"Wanna have a spit contest?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks." the girl still on my mind.

****

Bree

I walked out to my father's car, and waited for him to finish his breakfast. I'm Bree, I am fourteen years old, and I moved here from Calabasas, California a week ago. My dad owns a sales company,

and moved us here to Seattle so he could open another location. I wasn't thrilled, but I wasn't upset about it either. My mother is a stay at home mom, and I have no other siblings. Life was easy, and

I was feeling giddy about the first day of high school, ever. I was attending Garfield high school, and it had way more students than the high school I would have attended in Calabasas. My dad finally

came out of the house, carrying his work briefcase. He pulled out the directions to the high school that he map quested. I flipped open the mirror on the roof of the car, and checked my reflection. I was

plain, I had sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes. I was more on the petite size, being 5'5, and had an average body. I wasn't super skinny, I wasn't chubby either, luckily I lost the baby fat last year. I

also normally don't dress up, but today was the first day, so I decided to wear a cute outfit. I wore a dark green camisole under a white cardigan. I've been told dark green contrasts with my skin well.

I wore a pair of light skinny jeans, and some white flip flops. My hair is naturally curly, but not bushy. It falls in ringlets, and it always has. I decided to straighten my side bang, and put a little green

eye shadow and liner to bring out the green in my eyes. I forgot lip gloss, so I pulled some out of my purse, and swiped some over my lips, while my dad was driving down the freeway. I put my bag in

the floor board, brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and flipped the mirror back up.

"You excited?" dad asked. I grinned.

"Yeah, I am." I said. He smiled, and pulled in the lot. I told him to pull over there, I didn't want to be seen getting out of my father's car, I mean, I love him, but its my first day! I grabbed my bag, and

walked through the lot, towards the entrance. People stared, and I told myself to relax, I am the new girl, so this is typical. I glanced at the people and spotted a freaking god. He had copper hair, that

shined, even with the overcast in the sky. He wore a tight fitted black tee shirt, and it went across his chest, and contrasted with his pale skin. He was tall, and built very nicely. He had chocolate

brown eyes, that I wanted to eat. I shook my head, and tried to think coherently while walking up to the office. Right now is not time for boys. But for him, maybe I can make an exception.

****

Alrighty Guys. I know, I know, short chapter. But come on! Review! Please? Did you like it? You guys wanted a sequel, now I wanna know if it was up to expectations! :) Outfit on my Profile:)


	2. Chapter 2:Almost Called her Love

Hey Guys! Not that long of a chappie, you know why? Only TWO reviews:'( Guys! You begged me for a sequel! I thought it was Author's appreciation or something. :P

But, I would like to thank the two people who did review.

Elleryne:I am thrilled you love it! And you don't have to wait for more:P

And my Number One fan, Twilight Mittens! WOOO! I love you! Always so sweet! :) Thank you SOSOSOSO Much Girl! :)

**Collin**

The bell rang, and I made into my classroom just in time. I looked at the teacher, and he just rose his eyebrows, with a stern look. I shrugged, and walked to a desk in the back. I pulled out my

materials, and leaned back a little in my desk. I looked around the class, and I spotted the beautiful girl I saw outside. My breath caught, and I stared at the back of her head until I realized the

teacher was asking me something.

"Collin? Hello?" he said. I straightened up quickly. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Yes sir?" I asked.

"What is the answer to this problem?" he said, gesturing to the board, which had a complicated trigonometry problem on it.

"Sixty-two." I said. He nodded, and turned back to teaching the rest of the class. The girl was looking at me, but when I caught her gaze, she blushed and turned around.

**Bree**

Oh. My. God. He looked at me! I turned around quickly, trying to hide my blush. God, I think I am in love. His name is Collin. Mmm, I like the name Collin. I smiled in spite of myself, and continued writing

my notes.

* * *

(Lunch)

I grabbed a tray, and walked through the line. I got some Caesar salad, and a piece of grilled chicken to put in it. Putting a little ranch in a cup, I grabbed a water, and sat down at an empty table. I

didn't mind sitting alone, I mean I was new. I don't have any friends here, so I would rather sit by myself. I munched on some salad, and cut up the chicken, before tossing it in my salad.

"Anyone sitting here?" I heard a musical voice ask. I looked up dumbly, and there stood the brown eyed Adonis, who's name happened to be Collin, I told my self, glad to know it.

"Uh, No. Er, No nobody's sitting here." I stuttered. He smiled, and I thought I would faint.

"Oh, well I guess nobody's moving, 'cause I'm sitting here." he said. I giggled. Wait? I giggled? I guess I did.

"So, What's your name?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Bree." I said. His eyes softened for some reason.

"Nice to meet you, Bree. I'm Collin." he said, his hand held out.

"I know." I muttered. What the heck, Bree? 'I know' ?! Are you carzy?! I stopped my inner self arguing, placed my small hand in his, and shocks ran up through my body. I shook it, not wanting to let

go. He smiled, and I wondered if he felt it too. I took my hand back, and took a small bite of salad. He stuffed one of his chicken tenders down his throat, and I watched him lick his lips. I felt a little

light headed, probably from forgetting to breathe. I looked back down at my salad.

"So, You move here recently?" he asked. I cleared my throat again.

"Uh, yeah. From Calabasas." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's in California, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Its right outside of L.A." I said, and he smiled.

"It's a lot different here, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, No sun at all." I said. He laughed. Wow, I love his laugh, so melodic, and pretty.

"Well, Sometimes we get one of those rare sunny days." he told me. I grinned, and ate some more salad.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked. He smiled.

"All my life. My parents lived in Forks, and went to high school there, and college in Washington. They moved here, and I popped out." he said. I nodded.

"Really? What do they do?" I asked.

"My mom is an author, my dad is a music composer. Though in high school, my mom was a model." he said. I rose my eyebrows.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Bella Swan. Then she got married to my dad. Now it's Bella Cullen." he said. I gasped.

"Are you serious?! I love her book!" I gushed. He grinned.

"Really? Maybe you can meet her sometime." he told me. My jaw dropped.

"That would be amazing!" I said, and he grinned, before eating some more chicken.

"You can come over later." he said, and I smiled widely.

"That would be awesome!" I said, and he laughed.

"Well I live about a mile away, so you wouldn't mind walking, would you?" he asked. I shook my head fiercely.

"No!" I said, and he nodded.

"Okay. Make sure your parents know." he said, and I nodded, getting my phone out.

_To: Dad_

_From: Bella_

_Dad, I made a friend. I'm going 2 their house. Don't need 2 pick me up. K?_

I watched it send, and looked back at Collin. He was staring intently at me, and I blushed.

"I love your blush." he said softly, and I blushed an even deeper red, causing him to grin. I blew the sidebang out my face, and looked at him.

"Meet me outside when school lets out, okay? I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye l-" but he cut him self off, and walked away shaking his head. I stared after him confused, wishing that the word he was about to call me was love.

**Collin**

What was I thinking?! I almost called her love! One thing is for sure though, I think I am in love.

**Teehee, I knew I should have continued, and I would, If I had gotten some more reviews:P (Hint, Hint)**


	3. Chapter 3:His House

Hey, loves. SUPER LONG CHAPTER here. The only people who deserve it though are Pinklady34, and Twilight Mittens. Loving the review Pinklady34, and I stuck a Bella POV part in there for you, just to make you happy:)

Twilight Mittens. Wow. OH. MY. GOD. I am so fortunate to have you as my number one fan! Wooo! Thank you SO much:)

You others who don't review. Shame. :P

REVIEW!!!

P.S. The house, and the rooms are on my profile!

**Collin**

"So your mom and dad met when she moved to Forks?" Bree asked. I nodded. We were walking home from school, well, back to my house.

"Yes, she moved here to live with her dad, and met my dad, Edward." I told her. She smiled, and we continued walking the short way to my house.

**Bree**

We kept walking until we walked up to his house. His house was…Gorgeous. It looked like it was pulled out of a fairytale book. It had an amazing wrap around porch, big windows, and even a little

round tower room on the left side. My breath caught, and I gaped at the house, with my jaw on the floor.

"You like it?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Its, amazing, Collin! It's so pretty! I love it!" I told him, and he grinned.

"We have a mountain house that we stay in when it snows. You would like it even more." he said.

"That's hard to believe." I mumbled, staring with wide eyes.

"Come on! My parents are home, they probably want to meet you." he said. We walked up the little walkway to his front door, and he opened it for me.

"Thanks." I said, walking in. It went into a foyer, and he pulled me through a doorway into a dream kitchen. There were light granite countertops, a granite island with barstools, and stainless steel

appliances. The wooden cabinets were my favorite part. It was really bright, and open. Overall, they had an amazing kitchen. I noticed their house smelled like lilac, with a hint of freesia. I sniffed some

more, and I noticed a petite brunette standing at the sink. She turned around with a smile.

"Collin sweetie. How was your first day? Oh! And who is this?" she asked, looking at me warmly. Her eyes were the same color as Collin's. I blushed.

"Hey mom. This is Bree. I met her today." he said, and Bella smiled.

"Great to meet you!" she said, and I blushed even deeper.

"I love your book, Mrs. Cullen." I said shyly. She laughed.

"Thank you! Oh, and don't call me Mrs. Cullen, it makes me feel old." she said.

"Who said it made you sound old?" a lovely voice said from behind me. I turned around, and saw an older exact version of Collin. Except his eyes were a vibrant emerald green instead of Collin's

yummy brown ones.

"Hello, I am Edward." he said, holding his hand out. I smiled, and took his hand.

"I'm Bree." I said softly. He walked over to Bella, and wrapped his arms around her waist. I smiled at them.

"What?" Collin asked, noticing my smile. I looked over at him.

"Oh, nothing. They're just so romantic." I said, and looked at them. He was kissing her cheek, and she was nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah, after a while though, you get sick of it." he said knowingly, and I laughed.

"We're gonna go do homework, K mom?" Collin asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes, of course. Just keep your door open, okay honey?" she asked. Collin sighed exasperated.

"Mo-om!" he exclaimed. She laughed, and Collin grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the kitchen. I felt those sparks again. We walked up a set of stairs, and then walked down a long hallway. He

let go of my hand to open the door, and I walked into his bedroom. Collin's room was very…Collin. Nice earthy tones, wood accents. Very nice, and smelled just like him. Yes, I know what he smells like.

When he walked by me, I caught a whiff of him. He smelled like sweet citrus. And being in his room made it impossible to think coherently, with his scent floating around.

"You can sit your backpack wherever." he said, and I sat it beside his bed.

"So…" he said.

"So…" I said back.

"We have a game room, well its our basement, but its pretty cool." he said. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, want to check it out?" he asked. I considered it.

"Well, let's get the small amount of homework we do have done." I said, and he nodded.

"I agree." he told me, and I pulled out my binder. I had forgotten earlier that I had doodled 'Collin' allover the front sheet of paper in it, and opened my binder. Seeing the sheet, I snapped it shut, and

Collin looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head, and opened to the middle of the stack of paper in my binder, and checked to make sure it was impossible for Collin to see.

We spent about an hour on the floor of the bedroom. Mostly because we would be focused, but then lose our train of thought, by talking about something. We have conversations so easily, being with

Collin is easy, and comfortable, and I fall more in love with him every second. We finally finished the tiny stack of homework, considering it was the first day. I yawned, and starched, before standing

up. He stood up too, and we talked a little more. I pulled my pants up, they were falling down, and fixed my camisole. We walked back down the stairs, past the living room where his parents are

cuddling on the couch, and to a door. Opening it, he gestured to the stairs leading down to their finished, and extremely cool basement. The ceiling had these amazing chandeliers, and a mirrored

ceiling. There were green walls, and red velvet curtains, and dark carpet with a colorful rug. There was a comfy looking couch, and in front of it was a widescreen television. There was about five

arcade games, and a pool table. I stared at it, wide eyed, and Collin laughed.

"Yes, my parents went completely overboard. I know." he said, and I nodded.

"You can say that again." I said. I walked over to on of the arcade games, and it was a driving game. I squealed, and jumped in the seat.

TWO TOKENS NEEDED

Flashed across the screen.

"Oh! Let me get that!" I heard Collin's voice from behind me. I turned around and he was at a token machine. He got a disposable cup, and pressed a button. I heard a ton of tokens in it, and I heard

the click clack of them. He came back, handing me two. I grinned, and slipped them in. Driving games were the most fun, in my opinion. I started after picking a purple car, and was in second place.

Collin placed his hands over mine, and steered me past the person in first at the last second, and I won. I squealed again, and wrapped my arms around him. Shocks ran through my body, and it must

of surprised him, so he pulled back. I smiled shyly at him, blushing like a tomato. I got up, and checked my phone. I had a text from my dad telling me to be home at six. It was five-thirty, so I looked at

Collin.

"Gosh, I hate to leave, but I have to be home by six." I said, and he nodded.

"My mom can drive you home."

"She doesn't ha-" I was cut off.

"No, no! Its fine." he said, and pulled me upstairs. Shocks went up my arm, and Bella was in the kitchen.

"Mom, Can you drive Bree home?" he asked.

"Sure! I'll go start the car while you get your things." she said, and me and Edward walked up to his room. I grabbed my books, and stuffed them in my bag.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you can walk home with me again." he said, and I nodded happily.

"I would like that." I said. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt the shocks, and the warmth of him. I sniffed him and finally pulled away.

"Its been great meeting you, I think we'll be good friends." he said softly, before lightly kissing my cheek. I felt his soft lips leave, but missed the sensation. I walked down the stairs, holding my hand

to my cheek, feeling the tingles from the absence of his lips. Walking out to their garage, where Bella sat in a Ford SUV. I got in the passenger side, and smiled over at Bella. She pulled smoothly out of

the lot, and drove down the freeway to my house. We sat in comfortable silence, and she pulled in my driveway, after my given directions.

"Thank you for having me." I said shyly, and she smiled.

"Oh, your always welcome. Thank you for coming." she said, and I nodded, opening the door.

"And, Bree?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad Collin met you." she said, winking. I nodded, and walked up to my house.

**  
Bella**

"Hey, I just dropped Bree off." I told Edward through the phone.

"Okay, love." he said.

"I think she's good for Collin." I told him.

"Yes, she seems really sweet. I'm glad Collin is finally showing an interest in girls. He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I talked to Collin, and he really likes her. He feels like he is in love with her." Edward said.

"Don't judge! We were in the situation, and if they are, so be it." I said.

"They aren't even dating." Edward said.

"Give it time." I told him. We talked a little more, and hung up. I am excited to see where this 'Friendship' between my son and Bree goes.

**Well? Gimme some answers! Review! Once again, House, and rooms on my profile. If you don't review, Tsk, Tsk. SHAME ON YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4:Movies?

OHMYGOD. Guys, I am SO sorry for being MIA for soo long, but I have been so busy. I was sick for a week, and had to make up all the work, along with a lot of other issues. So, once again, I am sorry. Still very small amount of reviews:( I got some though!

Twilight-Alagaesia: Thank you so much!

PinkLady34: Yeah, he's just worried:P

Dougi: Wow, Thanks!

Twilight Mittens: Wow. You amaze me. I love your reviews. And yes, you should persue in writing! I would read your stories, so please do! Thank you, so much!

**  
Bree**

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. Being around Collin, made me feel lighter, and happier. I was real excited to see him at school today, so I jumped up, turning my alarm clock off.

Walking to my small walk in closet, I contemplated the weather, and the way I felt. It was overcast, most likely going to rain, and I didn't feel like wearing too much. I remembered Collin, but told

myself I didn't exactly have to dress up, I mean, its school. So ended up pulling on some comfy, dark washed skinny jeans, and a light green hoodie from aeropostale. I shoved my feet in some new

Nike kicks, and smiled at them. I bought them because they were colorful, and they were trending right now. They were comfortable too. Once I was dressed, I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair.

I brushed through my ringlets slowly, trying not to make them frizz up. I successfully finished, and stuck a white silk flower clip in the side opposite of my straightened side bang. I put a light bit of

brown liner on, and some mascara, and a touch of blush, before skipping down the stairs.

Dad was eating breakfast, and mom was wiping off the counter.

"Hi Sweetie! How are you?" she asked.

"Good." I said, before sitting down, and stuffing some biscuits and gravy down my throat.

"Uh, dad. You don't have to pick me up today either." I said. He looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, the friend I made yesterday wanted me to come over to their house again." I said.

"Oh, what's her name?" he asked.

"Oh, um, his name is Collin." I said softly.

"Collin? Oh, so he's a boyfriend?" he asked. I flushed red.

"No, Dad!" I almost yelled, and he just laughed. I finished, grabbed my bag, and walked out to the car to wait for my Mean-Making-Fun-Of-His-Daughter dad to finish his breakfast. I swiped on some

balm to my chapped lips, before closing the mirror on the top dash. I watched my dad come out to the car, and pulled out my cell. I had a text from an unknown number.

_From:704-568-2745_

_Its Collin. Can u come ovr 2day? __J_

I smiled, and saved the number in my phone before answering, telling him yes. He replied, excited. I smiled, closed my phone, and noticed we were pulling in the lot. Picking my bag up, I waited for the

car to stop.

"Bye, dad. Love you." I said, and got out of the car.

I searched the lot, and spotted Collin. He spotted me too, and jogged over.

"Hey!" he said. I smiled widely."Hey there." I said, and he hugged me. I blushed, and grinned. When he pulled away, the electric like shocks left, but I still felt tingles from the contact. He pulled away,

and glared at something behind me. It was a boy from my algebra class, Garrett. He was walking towards me, and I looked at Collin. He looked tense, so I bit my lip.

"Hey." Garret said.

"Um, Hi. Garrett, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is." he said. I nodded.

"You want to go to the movies tonight?" he asked. I sighed.

"Actually, I am going with Collin." I said, looking nervously at Collin. He smiled widely, and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked back at Garrett, who shrugged, and loped off. Collin immediately

relaxed, and looked at me.

"You want to?" he asked. I nodded.

"If your asking about the movies, yes." I said, and he grinned. The bell rang, so I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and skipped off to my locker.

On my way to English, I was raided by some overly made up girls, who looked like they came out of a porn magazine. I tried to step by them, but they blocked me.

"Stay away from Collin." the middle girl growled. My eyes widened.

"Um, we're just friends, relax." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It better stay that way." she glared, and walked by me, her posse trailing behind her, making the air smell of Paris Hilton's new perfume. I scrunched my face up, and made the rest of my way to

class. I spent the rest of the day taking some notes, and by the time it was lunch, I was anxious to see Collin.

Sitting down at an empty table, I waited for him. When he came, I told him everything that happened, and by the end of my story, he went from concerned to appalled.

"Oh, god. It was Allie. Ugh, I hate her. She has done this since elementary school. Bree, I want you to know, I like you. A lot." he said nervously. I grinned.

"I, uh, like you too." I said, and he grabbed my hand.

"So, I'll pick you up at…say seven?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay." I said smiling.

Lunch ended, and I made my way to Spanish. I walked there with a girl named Zoe, she was real spunky. She's the kind of person who makes you smile when you upset, and after the confrontation

with Allie, I was still upset.

"Bree. Really? No. Their retarded. Don't worry, be happy." she sang the last part. I giggled, and we walked into Spanish.

"Thanks, Zoe." I said, before finding my seat. Senorita Ferritez was teaching us some simple words, so I zoned out the whole class. Ryan, the guy in front of me passed me a note. I opened it, and he

had wrote his phone number on the paper. I snorted, and crumpled it up, throwing it in the trash. I looked at him, his face crestfallen, and I felt guilty. I patted his back before finding my seat again.

Ten minutes later, class finally ended, and I walked outside to wait for Collin.

"Hey." he said, and I smiled before taking his hand.

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me why:P Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5:Popping the Question

Hey! Did you like last chapter? Well I wouldn't know, because only a couple of people reviewed. Shame. :P

Dougi:Thank you! :) You question will be answered in this chapter! :)

Twilight Mittens: Another AMAZING review! :) I am glad you understand the craziness of my life. And yes, of course! I will be your number one fan! :) Most certainly. Thanks!

**Bree**

I decided not to walk home with Collin today because of our…date? He agreed, so I asked Zoe if I could home with her, and just call my dad from there.

"Sure!" she said, and I grinned. Her mom, Deedra, came and picked us up in her orange SUV.

"Hey mom, this is Bree." she said.

"Hi, Bree." she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Downs." I said, and she winked at me before pulling into their driveway, I assume. Zoe hopped out, and walked into the door in the back. I followed shyly, in unknown territory. She dropped

her bag, and kicked her shoes off. I did the same, and followed her into her room.

"So…Why didn't you go home with Collin today? 'Cause I know you two have a thing together." she said.

"Well, He told me he likes me…But I'm not sure. I really like him. We're going to the movies tonight though." and a smile stretched on my face.

"Oooh! Like a date?" she asked jumping up and down. I shrugged.

"Well, I guess, I mean he didn't say it was, though I want it to be." I said, blushing. She giggled.

"I have the perfect outfit you can borrow!" she said. I grinned, and she pulled me towards her closet. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts, a cream handkerchief top, and a pair of black converse

chucks.

"Okay, I know me and you are the same size, so no need to try them on. Go take a shower, and come in here when you get dried off." she said, pushing me towards her bathroom.

Once I was done, I grabbed a plush towel off the rack, and towel dried my hair to where it was only damp, and dried my self off. I noticed Zoe left the outfit on the counter while I was in the shower. I

pulled the pile of clothes on, and walked out to her room.

"This is the perfect color for your eyes, yo!" she said, holding up a green eye shadow, and some green eyeliner.

"Come over here, and I'll fix your makeup." she said, gesturing to a chair. I sat down obediently, and she started brushing the shadow over my eyes. She put a little foundation on me, and then a light

blush on my cheeks, before making me shake my hair.

"Okay! No look in the mirror." she said. I walked to her full body mirror, and checked my reflection. I looked slim, and really pretty. The green liner and shadow made my eyes look big, and framed them

with long lashes. I had a soft blush, and my legs looked a mile long. She had my hair natural, and overall, I loved it.

"Wow, Zoe, this is great!" I said, and she smiled.

"I know." she said smugly. I grinned, and called my dad.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad, hey. I won't be home until nine, I'm going to the movies." I said.

"Okay…You have a ride?" he asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Well, make sure to stay safe…and don't let boys persuade you to-" I cut him off.

"Dad! Seriously, no! I'll be fine." I said, and he grunted.

"Alright. I love you, honey." he said.

"Love you too, dad. Bye." I smiled.

"Bye." he said.

I hung up, and called Collin.

"Hey." I heard his musical voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if your mom could pick me up at Zoe's?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll leave now." he said. I grinned, and hugged Zoe.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." she said. I felt good that I had a good friend.

Me and Zoe walked out to her driveway to wait for Collin.

"If he kisses you, you HAVE to tell me." she said. I blushed.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said. She laughed, and her dog Spartan, a small black lab, trotted over to us.

I pet him, and he started licking me. I laughed, and I heard Collin pull up. I got up, brushed my shirt off, and grinned at Zoe.

"Bye, Darling! Good luck!" she whispered the last part. I blushed, and climbed in the back seat of Bella's SUV.

"Hello, Bella, Collin." I said shyly.

"Hey, sweetie." Bella smiled at me. The rest of the ride in the car was spent in an awkward silence, until we pulled into the theater's parking lot.

"Thanks, Bella." I said, and she smiled. We got out, and Collin grabbed my hand, leading me to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Saw VI." he told the man. The man nodded, took Collin's twenty, and gave him back the change and our tickets. Collin pulled us inside, and towards the concession counter. We

ordered a large popcorn, two Pepsis, and a box of Reese's Pieces. I grabbed the candy, and my drink, and he got his drink and the popcorn.

We walked to our theater, and were there early so we got great seats. The previews started just when we got settled, and a load of people flowed through the door. I took some popcorn, and

crunched on it. Collin took my hand, and the shocks went all through my arm, and I suppressed a grin. Zoe would love to hear about this. The movie started, and I tightened my grip on Collin's hand.

The movie was scarier than expected, and I cowered into Collin half the time.

The movie ended, and it unexpectedly scared me out of my pants. Collin winced a couple of times, but he didn't jump or anything. We walked out of the theater slowly, hand in hand. The lobby was

empty, and he turned to me.

"Bree…" he said. But then, he leaned in, and pressed his lips to mine. I have never been kissed before, and the sensation was amazing. The electric sent sparks bursting through me, and I wrapped

my arms around his waist, and he did the same.

I pulled away for breath, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bree, will you…be my girlfriend?" he asked softly. Oh my God.

"Yes." I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

He had to pull away, with his mom waiting to take me home. I giggled, and we walked out to the car.

**Well? Tell me if you like it! :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6:First Kiss?

Hello, dear readers. Here is another chapter. Not too much response last one, and I felt a little discouraged. But, Story Alerts let me know that more than four people read this story.

Dougi: Thank you! My only Review! :)

****

Bella

I pulled in the front space at the movie theater's parking lot, to wait for Collin and Bree. Their first date, I thought, sighing. I still couldn't seem to get over the fact that my baby boy is almost grown up. It still seems like it was yesterday that he had just learned to walk, or his first day of school. The years have gone by so fast, and it makes a knot in my stomach, in a way its good, but also bad. Its bad because, well in a small sense, I miss having to take care of my baby boy. Though, it was good, my baby was growing up, and living his life, and enjoying it, and I loved contributing to that beauty.

I saw their silhouettes walking slowly closer to the exit, and stopping about fifteen yards from the door. I watched intently, and I could see them moving closer to each other, and their faces touched, hinting they were sharing their first, and magical kiss.

I squealed, and they pulled away a few seconds later. They said a few words, and their lips met once again, and I grinned, telling Edward the news, via text message. Our little boy has gotten his first kiss. I watched the message send, and saw the two walking out towards me, hand in hand. I unlocked the doors, and Bree climbed in the back. I expected Collin to sit in the front, but he got in the back to sit with Bree. I grinned, putting my car into gear.

"So…Did you two have a nice time?" I asked, maBellaking myself sound curious. I mean, you can tell they did.

"Yeah mom." Collin said, staring at Bree like he was starstruck. Bree blushed but held his gaze. It was like reading a romance novel, and the characters floated out into reality for me to see. Collin is so whipped. I reversed out of the lot, and focused on the road. Edward texted me back, and was happy to hear about Collin's first kiss. I drove at a steady pace to Bree's house, and when I pulled in to her drive, they looked sad that she had to leave so soon. Collin kissed her cheek, and she walked clumsily into her house, stumbling with the keys in her hand. I remember that age, momentarily stunned by overwhelming feelings that come from a romance. I watched her walk into her house, and pulled out once she was safely in.

"I am so excited! Your first girlfriend! That is, if she is your girlfriend?" I asked after pulling out. Collin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. She's my girlfriend. But you have to promise you won't be all mushy, and stuff, okay?" he asked. I nodded sternly.

"Don't I know how that is. Trust me, I would never expose you to that embarrasment, nor the annoyance." I said, with a tone of understanding.

"What, did your parents do something embarrasing?" he asked, and I nodded.

"My first date, Uncle Phil about pounced the guy." I said, laughing at the memory. Collin smiled.

"Mom, I love you. Thanks for being so…cool about this." he said. My eyes softened, and I smiled at him.

"I love you too baby." I said. He smiled at me, and for a minute, I saw my baby boy in there. He may be grown up now, but I know he will always be my baby.

We drove the way back to our house, and Collin and I walked slowly to the door, and went inside.

"Hey, son." Edward said to Collin. Collin greeted him, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, before making his way to his room. Edward walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me.

"Hello, love." he whispered in my ear huskily. I giggled, and hugged him.

"Hey." I said, kissing him back.

"Can you believe he has his first girlfriend?!" I asked him. He grinned.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." he said, and I nodded.

"They remind me so much of us." I sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I loved you from the first time I saw you." He told me. I rolled my eyes, and lightly brushed my lips to his.

He pulled me towards the bedroom, and I followed him in anticipation.

Bree

I made my way into my house feeling a little lightheaded. Collin's eyes just made me melt, and his soft lips sent sparks through me, making my brain feel sluggish. My parents were in the living room, and I sat beside my mom.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, actually, I have a boyfriend now." I whispered the last part, grinning widely. Her face brightened.

"Dean, did you hear that?" she asked my dad.

"What is it?" my dad said, muting the television.

"Bree has gotten herself a boyfriend!" she squealed. My dad smiled.

"Our little girl is growing up, isn't she?" he said, sighing. I blushed, which caused my dad to chuckle.

"Honey, I am really proud of you." he said. I smiled, and my expression softened for a second.

"Okay, enough discussing it. I'm going to bed, I love you guys." I told them, as I stood up.

"I love you too." they said in unison, making each other laugh, and making me roll my eyes. I waved to them, and climbed the stairs leading to my room.

I flicked on my light in my room, and yawned. I shook my head, feeling incoherent, and opened the middle drawer of my dresser that contains my pajamas. I grabbed some plaid fuzzy shorts, and a big T-shirt, before hearing my phone buzz on my desk. I walked over to my desk, and picked it up to read the text.

_To: Bree_

_Hey. Just wanted to wish you sweet dreams, girlfriend._

I giggled softly, a blush rising on my cheeks. I replied, telling him to have sweet dreams, _boyfriend._ I turned my phone off, and climbed sleepily in to the bed.

I realized that I felt too tired to sleep. I thought about Collin, and how he made my heart race, and how he made me want to melt when he looks so intensely at me, and how quickly we admitted our feelings. It almost felt as if I was a magnet, and he was big stick of metal. I was so attracted, and drawn to him, I felt like being with him, I felt nervous, but in a good way. He made me get butterflies in my stomach, and I liked that feeling. I mean, there were minor worries, like Allie Smith, and her cronies trying to push a wedge between us, but like I said, they are minor. I had this all new sensation running through me, like being with him, I could breathe fuller, and smiling felt natural, not forced. I know it must be ridiculous, saying I'm in love at the age of fourteen, but I think I am. Here's the thing; I don't know whether to tell Collin or not, I mean, I have heard thousands of stories of 'when a woman tells a man she loves him, man runs away screaming'. I know Collin wouldn't do that, but I don't want to take the chance of scaring the boy I love away. I still am mulling the thought over in my mind, Collin likes _me. _Bree, the plain, regular, sometimes clumsy girl. And he likes me. It makes me wonder, is this a dream? Is this a joke? I can't tell. Collin just seems too perfect, too good to be true. But deep down, I get this feeling, we were made for each other, that fate brought us together. I can't tell if its what I want to believe, or if it is true. In a sense, I know almost eighty percent of high school relationships don't last. But that leaves twenty percent that do last. Does that mean I'm being optimistic? You know, seeing the glass half full instead of half empty.

Do you ever want to read minds? I do. I wish I knew what Collin was thinking, because then I could know all the answers to these questions that I ask myself. When I'm with Collin, I feel full, and like I'm floating. Is this what love is? Thinking about that person nonstop, wanting to be around that person all the time, and when you're not, you miss them more than anything? This feeling is unlike any other emotion I have felt, and I want it to last, because it feels good, and sends tingles through my body, making me want to giggle until my laughing box explodes. It gives me a humongous knot in my chest, and makes me want to yell, but I like it.

I always thought that when I fell in love, I would be so sure, and know right then, 'I am in love'. But, I don't. I just met the most amazing boy in my life, and that's the point. I just met him. There's this other part of me though, that knows I am, because of these feelings Collin gives me.

I don't want to become clingy, like 'writes Ms. Cullen allover my diary' type, but when I'm with him, I take a deep breath, and the luxurious air fills my lungs more than it has ever, and it feels fantastic. I sat up in bed, unsure of my thoughts. These thoughts, some good, a few bad, and most scary.

Maybe I should talk with Collin about these feelings.

Hopefully, he feels the same.


	7. Chapter 7:Two sizes Bigger

Hello, loves. Yes, I know, another chapter so soon? Yeah, well I'm awesome like that. FYI, I added a couple of pictures to my profile according to how I think Collin and Bree look, you know, their appearances? Yeah. Some amazing reviews last chapter, made me REAL happy. Those who didn't, SHAME. *Slaps hand with a wooden Ruler*. Those who did, *imaginary Edward gives you all kisses* :)

Skarpia: Why, Thank you! I really appreciate the feedback!

Seth'sOneAndOnly: Of course I'm writing more! And who doesn't love Collin, he's such a sweetie pie:)

BellaHeartsTwilight: Thank you! Well, I don't think I'm gonna make Bree sick, since I already used that, but I'm brainstorming some pretty angsty things to do. Hopefully I'll make a good plot:P And, thanks, I like the names too:) And, NO WORRIES. It's all good in the hood, I know how busy life can be sometimes, trust me. :)

Dougi: Thanks! Your wish, My command! :)

_****_

"And what happened then? Well, in Whoville they say that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day."** - The Grinch who Stole Christmas**

**  
Bree**

What is love?

I have been asking myself this question since yesterday. I went to school, got to see Collin, which made my heart swell. Allie Smith was a bitch about it, no surprise there. Oh, well. Her face was priceless, so I guess it was worth it. It was hard for me to say goodbye to Collin at the end of the day, but the tomorrow was Friday, which meant the weekend, which meant more time with Collin. I talked to Zoe about my feelings. She said to just come out and say it. The worst he can say is he doesn't love me back. But, that thought scared the crap out of me.

After school, Collin and I were going to go to the park. I couldn't stay still through any of my classes, the worries of whether I should tell him or not. I mean, could I? Could I really?

The bell rang, and I sluggishly packed up my bag, and trudged out into the hallway, and made my way to the door, almost shaking with anxiety. I fidgeted nervously in the lot waiting for Collin. Should I tell him?

"Hey!" Collin said from behind me. I smiled nervously at him, and he returned the nervous smile. What would he be nervous about? We started walking the short way to the park, and he grasped my hand tightly in his own. I breathed in and out deeply, and bit the inside skin of my bottom lip.

What would he say? Am I really in love? I think I am, I mean he occupies most of my thoughts, and when I'm with him, I feel light, and _free._ I can be myself around him. No worries about putting on facades around him. I got this feeling, like butterflies fluttering around, or popcorn popping in my stomach. It gave me goose bumps knowing he was _my boyfriend._

Is it the first relationship jitters? Who knows. When we got to the park, we walked hand in hand towards the swings. I plopped down on one, and Collin followed in suit, sitting in the one next to me, intertwining our fingers.

"Bree."

"Collin, I think I should tell you something." We said at the same time. I giggled nervously, and he grinned, with a hint of anxiety?

"You go first." he said, and I shook me head.

"No, you." I said. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Bree…I know we just met each other, and we have only been dating for a couple of days, but every second I spend with you, is just…the highlight of my day. The more and more I get to know you, the more I fall in love with you. Bree…I think I love you." he said, all in one breath. When he finished, he looked at me intensely, breathing hard from the long sentence. My face broke into a grin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said, my eyes welling up.

"Wait! No, no, don't cry." he said hushed, and cupped my face. I looked up at him.

"I'm just…so relieved. I was afraid you wouldn't…love me back. I guess the relief is overwhelming me." I whispered, wiping at my eyes. Collin stared at me.

"Who doesn't love you? I mean, everyone you meet falls in love with you like that." he said, snapping his fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, all I know is that I love you too, and I'm glad that you know now." I said, and his eyes softened. He leaned over slowly, and lightly touched his lips against mine. Tingles went up my arms, and I shivered lightly. I tangled my hands in his soft hair, and pulled him closer to me.

Before I knew what happened, we were on the park's mulch ground. I pulled away laughing, and Collin was too. Apparently, I got a bit too excited, causing us to fall off our swings. I pushed myself up, and brushed the mulch off my back and bottom. Collin mimicked me, and I hugged him, nuzzling my head into his chest. He softly played with my hair, and I squeezed him tighter.

"I love you." he whispered. I shivered, and I looked up at him.

"I love you too." I grinned. With him being almost six feet tall, he was towering over me with a goofy grin on his face. I giggled, and we walked over to the merry-go-round. I jumped on top, and he started spinning me. I was giggling, and he jumped on it once he got it going really fast. I was giggling, and when it finally slowed down, I felt really dizzy. I laid down flat on the merry-go-round, and I was soon cradled in Collin's arms. He was laughing too, and I snuggled into him closer.

Is this how it feels being in love? If so, I really like it. It feels even better that the person I love, loves me back. To feel the security of their strong arms around you, and their hands running through your hair. To feel safe and loved is probably the best feelings you can feel in a relationship, and I have them. Most of my life, I have always felt like I have been dealt the wrong hand, and I never had the side with the greener grass. However, sitting on the merry-go-round in Collin's arms, I felt _lucky_.

We could have been lying there for eternity, yet it felt like mere minutes. Every once in a while, our eyes would meet, and we would both get these goofy grins on our faces. I'm sure to other people it would be a Kodak moment, only we were to dazed to notice. This is one of those days, that when people talk about the days they wish they could relive over and over again, soon, I will be wishing that I could relive this day. This will always be the day I remember that I learned what love _really _is. Not guess, or assume, but _know._

I found out that my new favorite hobby is probably playing with Collin's hair. It was so soft, and shiny, it could occupy me for hours. Collin liked to play with mine too, and when he ran his hands through it, it made me shiver at the sensation. Collin was telling me childhood stories, and he sounded so adorable.

"You have to show your photo albums." I said, and he laughed.

"Okay, anytime." he said, and I kissed his (very prominent, and amazingly sharp) jawbone. He closed his eyes, and ran his hand up my waist.

"Isn't it amazing how we found each other so young?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I wonder that too. Fate must love us enough to let us meet each other early." he said, and I grinned. He jumped up off the merry-go-round, surprising me, and ran over to the slide.

"Look at me!" he said, and swirled down the spiral slide. I chuckled, and when he got off, he walked back over to me. I patted his head, and ran up the little stairs, and onto the wobbly bridge. He started chasing me, and I giggled. I went across the monkey bars to the other side, and slid down the tube slide, only to see him at the bottom. I shrieked in surprise, and he pulled me out of the slide, and kissed me roughly. I smiled against his lips, and pulled away.

"You caught me." I said. He grinned.

"Always." he told me, brushing my hair back to kiss me again.

* * *

**Collin**

Being with Bree…I don't know. I can't help but love her. I know it seems way too early, but how could I help it?

Her laugh, her smile, the way her soft hair blows in the wind, and how smart she is. Every single detail about her makes me even more interested. She was like a puzzle you could never finish, though you were obsessed with trying to complete it. To make it even better, she loves me back. How unbelievable it sounds, she does. All I want to do is hold her, and whisper my love to her all day. Does that sound weird for a fifteen year old boy to say? Hopefully not, because that is how I truly feel. Not think, but know. I know I love Bree, I want her to be safe, happy, and with me. I want to make her smile; make her laugh. I want to be the cause of her happiness. Knowing that I caused that beautiful smile to grace her face, makes me love her even more. I feel like she completes me in a foreign way, and I like it.

Mom and dad probably think it's 'puppy love', but I know that I want to be with Bree for the rest of my life. That no matter what, I want to be with her, through thick and thin, I want her to be mine.

Just now, the wind blowing through her hair; her giggling in amusement. It makes me want to be with her forever. I never knew my heart could have the capacity to love someone as much as I love Bree, and I feel kind of like the 'Grinch'. You know, at the end of the movie, his heart grows two sizes or some crap. I feel like my heart is as big as the friggin sun. I used to be so selfish, not caring much about others, but now, I don't care what happens to me, as long as Bree is safe, and happy, it doesn't matter.

**Hey Guys! Did you like it? Well, I tried to mature their attitudes this chapter, now that they are in love, and all. Hopefully you liked it. I'm trying to make my writing improve too, so pointers are appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8:Hearts on Fire

Yay! Another Chapter! :P Some wonderful reviews I got last Chapter!

Twilight Mittens: You amaze me. Another wow review! Hooray! :)

BellaHeartsTwilight: Thanks! And I will make sure to take what you like in a story into consideration. Maybe later in the story?

Twihard-001: Wow, I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much! :)

Skarpia: Why, Thank you!

Angle61291: I'm Glad!

Dougi: Thanks! I liked it too:P

"_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more; that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds."_ – The Notebook

**  
Bree**

After I had to go home, I felt this aching in my heart, and I wanted to be with Collin so bad it hurt. I know for sure now, that I am in love with the most amazing boy in the universe, and as impossible as it sounds, he loves me too. He's like my superman, I know he will save me, catch me when I fall, and help me fix mistakes I make. And, to tell you the truth, I like not having to be so…_alone._

Ever since I have came home from my afternoon with Collin, I have been yearning to feel his strong arms around me, and I haven't been able to focus on anything since then. I love the feeling of his hands running up my waist, and his face in my hair, and his warm hand holding mine. My heart pounds wildly when he presses his soft, delectable lips to mine, although, it's a good kind of pounding. Like my heart has been set on a burning, fire.

Is it strange for me to be _so_ in love with Collin?

I hope it's not.

I was trying to focus on my English homework, but Collin took a spot in every thought that ran across my mind. I kept thinking about how his birthday is next week, and wondering what to get him. Sometimes my mind would wonder to his lips, or his hair, but then I would worry about the gift I should give him. I know him better than anybody, really, but still. I don't know what to get him. Would he want a sweet, heartfelt gift, or a humorous one?

I finally finished the weekend's homework, and chewed on the inside of my cheek. What would he like? Hmmm. I don't want to get him something he wouldn't like, but I wasn't sure. I shook my head, telling myself to worry about it later.

Slowly, I got up, and went to the bathroom, to take a bath. I got some bubble bath, a towel, and some pajamas. I turned the water on, and poured in some bubbles. I twisted my hair into a ponytail, and undressed, before sliding in the hot, relaxing water. One of the best things in my house? Our claw foot tub. I leaned against the bath pillow, and closed my eyes.

This day has been the most eventful day in my life. I found out the love of my life, loves me back. I feel so close to Collin, like I have known him forever. Does this mean we're…soul mates? I've read about them, and I feel all the things with Collin, that were described in the article. I'm still dumbfounded over the fact that I found love so young.

I used my foot to turn off the water, before it overflowed. I was surrounded by fluffy bubbles, and warm water. I let my hair loose, and sunk my self all the way under the water. Once I was completely submerged, I let my muscles fall limp.

I let my mind wonder to Collin, and started thinking of his eyes, and how delicious they are. How his pale skin contrasted with his copper colored hair. How strong his arms feel wrapped around me. I smiled softly and thought of when he was chasing me at the park.

I felt an aching feeling in my chest, and realized I had been under the water for…I don't know how long. I pushed up, and as soon as my face hit the air, gasped, and started breathing heavily. When I finally calmed down, I pulled the drain, and got out of the tub.

I dried off with a fluffy towel, and pulled on my pajamas. I yawned, and pulled the brush through my hair slowly, before stumbling into my room.

I crawled into my bed sleepily, and pulled the covers up to my chin. I had just closed my eyes, when my cell phone started ringing. I groaned, but I grinned when I saw Collin's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bree." Collin said. I sighed softly.

"Hey, Collin. How are you?" I said, with a smile plastered on my face.

"Good, though I miss you. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, butterflies hammering on the inside of my stomach.

"Well, you think you would want to come to my house tomorrow?" he asked timidly.

"Of course! I'll get my dad to drop me off. I'll be there around…Ten-ish?" I said.

"Yeah! That'll be great." he said, and I smiled.

"Well, I would love to stay and talk, but I'm feeling sleep deprived." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." he said, and I giggled too soft for him to hear.

"I love you too." I said before hanging up.

I closed my eyes, and giggled at our conversation. He must really love me. The thought made me want to soar. It's amazing how I have only known him for a week, and I love him more than…_anything. _I mean, how can I not love him? He's amazing, sweet, and is gorgeous. He's the whole package! It's like when I think of him, its like going to my happy place, like he brings peace to my mind. And at the same time, he sets my heart into a frenzy.

It's mind boggling try and figure out why fate decided to bring us together. To think, if we never left Calabasas, I would have never met Collin. That's fate right? Fate possessed my dad to move us to Seattle, so I could meet Collin. That doesn't sound crazy, does it?

All I know for sure, is that I love Collin, and I thank the heavens above that I met him. I feel kind of empty, all by myself. I only feel…complete when I am around Collin. Its like a magnetic field, I just want to be with him, all the time.

Considering we're both fourteen, I can't be with him all the time. But when I am, I can enjoy all the wonderful things about him.

His sweet breath tickling my ear, his soft hair, his intense eyes, his plump, soft lips, and his hands running through my hair. Those are the things that make me more and more in love with him. He is wonderful, and I can't get the thought out of my head. _I don't deserve him. _Though, for some crazy reason, he is mine. He thinks that I am the best thing in his life. Don't ask me how, because I truly don't know.

According to him, I'm beautiful, and incredible. When he told me that, I told him he needed glasses and a new judgment. He tried to argue, but I kissed him before he could.

He was really excited for his birthday party too, because he wants me to meet his 'non-related cousin', Ben. His mom's best friend's son. He was inviting almost the whole freshmen class, except for Garrett, and relatives. He said he was excited to 'Show our relationship to everyone', in his words.

Now, I just need to figure out what to get Collin.

**Well?! Good? Bad? FEEDBACK, YO. :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Gifts

OH my dear lord. I am terribly SORRY for the wait. I have been so busy- STILL AM. So, Here is a TID BIT of a chapter for you guys, and I promise I will do a full one ASAP.  
**  
Bree**

This whole week I have been a wreck trying to figure out what to get Collin for his birthday. I looked around on the internet, and couldn't decide on either the serious, romantic gift, or the humorous. I decided to get both.

The humorous one was a T-shirt I found on a website called ''. There were some really hilarious ones, but I decided to get one that had a chicken on it, with a speech bubble that said 'moo'. it made me laugh, so I ordered it, and made sure to get overnight shipping.

The romantic one was a framed picture of me. I know, it sounds a little ironic, and conceited, but I thought it would be good. Considering that we are only fourteen, and we can't be together _all_ the time, I thought we could still…_be together _in that sense. I got a stainless steel frame from Kohl's and it said 'I love you, and now you can always be with me'. I thought it went along good with my train of thought on why I got him a picture anyways.

I put them all in a dark green bag (his favorite color) and lighter green tissue paper when his shirt finally arrived the next day. I bought him a cute card and wrote a paragraph of reasons that I love him. Satisfied, I artfully placed the card in the bag, and smiled, feeling accomplished.

Tomorrow, (Saturday) is his party. I have searched high and low for an outfit to wear. I'm pretty sure every article of clothing I own is on my floor right now. I went to the very back of my closet, when something caught my eye.

The green sequin mini dress that I bought last year for eighth grade graduation. I never got to wore it, considering I was too sick to go.

I pulled it out of the closet, and carried over to my bed. I bit my lip, and shifted my weight. I couldn't tell if it would still fit me.

I slid it off the hanger, and pulled it over my head after sliding off my jammies. I pulled at certain places, and looked it my full length mirror.

I grinned widely at my reflection. It hugged my curves in all the right places, while making a slim, but figured silhouette. I turned around, and checked my reflection from every angle.

Pulling on a black shrug and some black flats, I knew that this was the outfit.

Looking at my reflection once more, I pulled the outfit off, and slid my jammies back on, with a wide smile on my face.

I hung the dress, and shrug back up, and slid into the covers, excited for tomorrow to come.

**Not my best, but hopefully satisfied you enough til I can get you a full one:)**


	10. Chapter 10:Getting Ready

Hey guys, sorry to say, this is not a full chapter:(

Softball started today, causing me to get home late, and screwing up my schedule. :/

Anyway, I felt bad for not uploading lately, so I have typed my butt off so I could upload SOMETHING. Hopefully, this will satisfy you until I refigure my schedule and what not.

Dougi: Thanks! I still want to apologize because I always promised full chapters. :)

Twihard-001: Thank you! I am so thankful for the review you bestowed on me:)

BellaHeartsTwilight: Thank you! Always so sweet in reviews:) I have had the picture of the dress on my profile too.

Twilight Mittens: Ahaha! Thank you for understanding! Aw, I'm glad you liked it! Your fanfiction was AH-FRIGGIN-MAZE-ING! I am so thrilled I inspired you, and OF COURSE I would be your Number One Fan! Nobody else can be! :P Your sweet reviews keep me going, Paige:) Loves you! :)

Collin

There were going to be at least a hundred and fifty people at my party, and I was really excited for my whole family to meet Bree. I felt proud to have her, and I also wanted to stake my claim on her, knowing almost the whole freshmen class (including the _guys_) would be there. I love Bree, and I want everyone to know that.

I hate to sound territorial, but ALL the time, guys look at her, and I have to use my self control, to make sure I don't pummel the scumbags. That day Garrett talked to her before we were dating, God, I swear I was about to kill that boy with my bare hands.

We had talked for three hours tonight, and I hung up about ten minutes later. I did because me and Aunt Alice are decorating the house early tomorrow. It took us a good fifteen minutes to finally hang up, and I felt kind of sad when I did.

Plugging my phone in the charger, I crawled onto my bed, and snuggled in the covers, sighing at my thoughts of Bree.

**Bree**

The next morning, I yawned, and rolled over, remembering that today is Collin's birthday. I grinned sleepily, while stumbling out of my bed, and towards the bathroom.

I took an hour long shower, and even used that citrus facial stuff. I shaved, thoroughly washed my hair, and stood there for a few more minutes, before staggering onto the floor towel. I looked at my reflection.

Nothing different. Same old Bree.

I wrapped one towel around me, and the other I wrapped my hair up so it wouldn't drip everywhere.

I noticed my toenails were bare and ragged at parts. So, I grabbed my pedicure kit, and padded into my room. Unzipping the convenient little kit, I started clipping, and filing my nails, and toenails.

When I finished, I felt good, and accomplished. Then, I started carefully manicuring them, so they looked pretty, but not _too_ much.

Thankfully, I have a pretty steady hand, so it wasn't too difficult to finish, and I had heartily blew on them until they dried. When they were dry, I blew on them once more, and grinned at my handy work.

I had my dress on the hanger, nagging at me to put it on, but I decided I didn't want to right away.

Instead, I picked up my tweezers, and waxing kit, and walked over to my vanity.

I waxed the middle, between my eyebrows, plucked any strays that I saw. My eyebrows are thick, but not bushy, so I plucked a little here in there, giving them a slight arch. I noticed it brought out my eyes more, and I liked it.

Smiling at them, I noticed my teeth looked slightly dull. Sighing, I went to the bathroom, and found the Crest whitening strips to stick over them.

My mom was in the garden, and my dad was at work, so thankfully I have a little bit of privacy to pluck and prod at myself.

I put some moisturizer on my face, arms, and legs, and knew I should be done until it would be time to get ready. I went and turned on my laptop, pulling up my email, knowing I haven't checked it since I moved.

There were a couple from some friends from back in Calabasas, and a couple of advertisements.

I deleted the emails in my inbox, and pulled up Google.

I typed in 'How do you know if someone is your soul mate?". Clicking enter, I saw there was about three million hits.

Scrolling down, I clicked on an article about the psychology of soul mates and what not. It talked about how your 'soul mate' is one who completes the soul, and you know right away, that specific person is it.

I chewed my lip, and tried to muster the feeling I got the first time I saw Collin, and see if it was described like that in the article. It was, but it was _so much more. _

I shut my computer down, when I saw it was only a couple hours until I was due to arrive at the party. I sighed, and walked over to my dress, ready to put it on.

**Well? Hopefully it is okay until I can get a good, long, and juicy one up. :) And, yes, I did search that on Google, wanting to be accurate:P Well, off I go to bed! :) Goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 11:Party Time

Hello, Loves! FINALLY! A full chapter! Not as long as they have been, but a full length one! Yay! Also, check out Twilight Mittens' story! (SO FRIGGIN FANTASTIC!)

BellaHeartsTwilight: Aw, Thanks! I'm glad you understand sometimes life gets hectic. :) And, yes, I do love long, heartfelt reviews. Thanks again!

Dougi: Aw, Thanks! You will see in this chapter!

Twihard-001: Aw! Thank you! I would let you be my number one fan, but Paige is. :) You can be my number two fan? :)

Twilight Mittens: Aha! Yay! Thanks for understanding busy-ness! Paige, I am even MORE impresses at your writing:) And it was COMPLETELY my pleasure to inspire you, and I am glad I did, because you have TALENT. :) (I'm SO your Number One Fan!) :P Love you too! :)

****

Bree

After reading my book for about thirty minutes, I decided to do my hair and makeup.

Sighing, I closed my book, and walked slowly to the bathroom.

My hair is always in ringlets, but I decided to make them tighter, and have a tad bit more curl. So, I grabbed my curling iron, and grabbed a few of the looser ones, and curled them lightly. I sprayed them with hairspray, and fluffed it lightly. I grinned, and stuck a black headband behind my side bang, so that it was behind them.

Satisfied, I grimaced, remembering I still had makeup to do. I walked _back _to my room, and over to my vanity. I decided to go with a dark black liner, and smudged it a little, but made sure it didn't turn gothic looking. I lightly traced a little line on my top lid, and chewed my lip, before choosing a sage color for my upper lid.

I finished, and did a light layer of foundation, a flick of mascara, and lastly, a bit of chapstick.

I always think lip gloss makes you look…_fake._ I didn't want to look like I was wearing a ton of makeup, so I grinned at my handy work.

When I was finally finished, I carefully slid on my dress, and my black cardigan.

Zoe was due any minute, so I walked down the stairs, and saw my mother.

"Aw honey! You look _gorgeous!" _She squealed. I blushed, and rolled my eyes.

"Zoe is coming soon, so her mom is going to take us to Collin's." I told her. She nodded, before floating into the kitchen.

I walked out into the warm September air. I breathed in a deep breath, and sat Collin's presents down on the ground.

I was nervous, but a little giddy. I have never met Collin's extended family, and from what I heard about them, they seem great. I was especially excited to meet Emmett, Collin's uncle. He sounds like he would be hilarious. Alice seems cool, and all the other people in his family he has told me about. His cousins would all be there, and so would his grandparents.

I swallowed my nerves when I saw Deedra's orange SUV pull in our driveway. I picked up Collin's gifts, and watched as Zoe hopped out of her car.

My eyes widened.

She was wearing a long red long sleeved cardigan. Underneath, she wore a multi-colored striped mini dress.

She clacked over to me in her yellow heels, and grinned.

"Nice, huh?" she said, taking off the cardigan.

The dress was really tight, but it looked nice, and made her legs look longer, considering her short frame. Her hair was straight, but looked glossy, and her makeup was done like a smoky eye, making her eyes look bright blue.

"Wow! You look stunning!" I shrieked. She grinned.

"You look great too!" she said, and half hugged me.

I followed her towards her SUV, eager to get to Collin's. Zoe…Well she really wants a boyfriend. She is intent on at least finding a new guy to crush on at the party.

I, on the other hand, just want the love of my life to have a good birthday.

Deedra was babbling excitedly about which places she is considering to go on vacation to. I tuned out, and focused on looking out of the window, anxious to get to Collin's house.

Finally, we pulled into his driveway, and me and Zoe climbed out, and said a hurried goodbye to Deedra. There were about six cars there already, and there is bound to be more when the party actually started. Zoe and I walked, well Zoe clacked in her heels, up to Collin's door. I pressed the doorbell button, and Collin answered the door with a wide smile.

"Hey, love! Come in!" he said, and I grinned, before walking into his house, Zoe following. It was all decorated, and snacks covered tables, with every kind of soda, and a big birthday cake, with a big 15 on it. I handed Collin his gifts, and he sat them on a table before opening them.

"This shirt is so cool!" he grinned, and I smiled. He reached his hand in again, and pulled out my framed picture.

He stared at it for a couple of minutes.

"Bree...I love it." he said, kind of choked sounding. I smiled up at Collin, and he smiled back. He hugged me for a few seconds, before letting go, and pulling me into the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of unfamiliar faces, and I stood there shyly.

"Everyone, this is Bree." Collin said loudly, making everyone turn towards me. I blushed, and waved timidly.

"Ooh! Colly, she is so beautiful!" I heard, and a small pixie like woman stuck her way over. She had spiky black hair, and her attitude made me assume this was Collin's aunt Alice.

"Hi, Bree! I'm Collin's aunt, Alice." She squealed. I smiled.

Bella walked over with a tall blonde woman, who I expected to be a model, she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm his other aunt, Rosalie." she said. I nodded, and spent the next fifteen minutes meeting his whole family. His three cousins, his uncle Jasper, and his mom's friend, Jacob, and his wife, Nessie. They both introduced themselves warmly, and soon enough, I relaxed, and didn't feel so nervous. Collin grabbed me, Zoe, and himself a soda, before leading us into the living room. The couches weren't even there, and in place, there was a dance floor. Loud music was playing, and colored lights flickered on the walls, while half of the freshmen class was grinding against each other on the dance floor. Collin told me to expect this, apparently Alice goes "all out" for these things.

Zoe stayed with us, and we walked over to a couch I hadn't seen before. Sitting there was a tan, muscular guy. Zoe's eyes widened, and she smoothed down her hair. I grinned, and sat down after Collin.

Zoe sat discreetly next to the tan guy, who was sipping a soda.

"Ben!" Collin yelled over the music.

"Hey, Collin! My man!" he yelled back.

"This is Bree." Collin told Ben. Ben looked at me knowingly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ben, Jacob's son ." he said. I nodded, and shook his hand.

"You too!" I said loudly. I noticed Zoe was trying to get his attention by sighing loudly.

"This is my friend Zoe." I told him gesturing to Zoe, who was smiling shyly. Ben turned towards her. He didn't notice her because she sat so far away from him. She scooted a little closer to Ben to shake his hand. They both shook hands for about twenty seconds, kind of staring at each other, wide eyed. I giggled softly when they both let go, a bit embarrassed.

They started talking, and eventually, Ben asked her to dance. She accepted gladly, and skipped off to the dance floor with Ben. He stared at her the entire time, and I knew something would happen between them tonight. I was glad for her, and she gave me a wink and a thumbs up when he wasn't looking. I laughed quietly, and leaned into Collin's chest, sighing. This was going to be a good night.

**Okay. I know, it was fast. I tried NOT to make things go fast, but they still did:/ Ugh. Well, I still hope you like it, and I will try to update soon:) **

**I REALLY appreciate Twilight Mittens, BellaHeartsTwilight, Dougi, and Twihard-001 for reviewing last couple of SUCKY chapters! :) You others who just favorite or alert me need to follow in their footsteps! :)**


	12. Chapter 12:Family

Hello, Loves! Another Chapter awaits you! Just so you know, this is more fluffy, but not SUPER FLUFF. This chapter focuses on family, and the ideals and inner thinkings. Well, I'm not gonna go all the way into it. I only got THREE reviews!:( I thought you guys loved me! :( Also, read Twilight Mitten's story! It is really good, for those Team Switzerland people! I love it, she has real writing talent! This chapter is dedicated to you! :) I love you, Number One Fan!

BellaHeartsTwilight: Thank you! I know, I hated it was so fast, but I felt it had to be that way. To tell you the truth, I don't know where this plot is going, but I promise you a twist, sooner or later! Thanks for reviewing! :)

Zoe: Oh, dear. What will I do with you? You NEVER log in. :P And, Watch your mouth! I will get Parker's waddling self up on your potty mouth ass! And, I did write more! :P Ha! I opened the kitchen cabinet, and it reminded me so much of us doing that on the way down the hall, and TONI yelling at us! :P ILUHYOUHH! (inside joke) Love yo ass3 (Another inside joke) Thanks for FINALLY reviewing for once, too! :)

Twilight Mittens: Aha! I liked the way that played out too! I know! We'll be eachother's number one fans FO LIFE, YO! :P And, I'm glad you like the way things happened, I was worried some wouldn't. Thank you, Number One Fan! :) Love you too, my dedicated fan, reviewer, and friend! I am so happy I inspired you, too! It was my pleasure!

Well, I hope those who like this chapter review!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Feelings of worth can flourish only in an atmosphere where individual differences are appreciated, mistakes are tolerated, communication is open, and rules are flexible -- the kind of atmosphere that is found in a nurturing family.-- Virginia Satir_

**  
Collin**

By the end of my party, half the people had left, leaving a few friends, and my family.

Bree was by the counter in the kitchen, while my uncle Emmett told her some raunchy jokes, causing her to laugh, but also blush, that beautiful blush, causing my stomach to clench.

Alice and Rose were tickled that I found Bree, and loved her immediately. They couldn't wait to get her to go shopping with them.

Overall, Bree had bonded with my family, and nothing could make me happier.

Ben was totally whipped, I mean, the look on his face said it all. Him and Zoe were perfect, they just, clicked. Zoe was quirky, and Ben was strange too. A match made in heaven. That's the saying right?

Everything is perfect now. My best friend had a girl, Bree's best friend has a guy. And of course, I have Bree.

I was so excited about the picture Bree gave me, and I was really eager to set it up in my room, so I can look at her whenever I want. It was an _amazing_ picture of her, she was smelling a flower, and her eyes looked wide with happiness. Her hair was lightly blowing in the wind, and the sun was beating down on her face at a perfect angle. I sat it carefully on the side of the steps, so I could take it up to my room when the party ended.

"Collin, you want another piece of cake?" My mother asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I cleared my throat.

"No thanks." I replied, and she nodded, sticking the rest of the cake in a Tupperware, before putting it in the fridge.

Bree came over and stood beside me, putting her small hand on my shoulder, sending the familiar sparks up my spine. Alice was telling her all about this new designer, and how he had a shirt that would look 'just gorgeous' on her. I rolled my eyes. Bree could wear a potato sack, and still make it look amazing.

Eventually, Alice and Jasper left, because they had to go to a festival tomorrow, or something.

Alice showered me with hugs and kisses, and Jasper lightly embraced me, before leaving on their long trip home. They live about two hours away, so I was glad they even came to wish me a happy birthday.

"Hey Collin!" Emmett yelled across the room, followed by Rose scolding him, telling him to use his 'inside voice'.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

"Why doesn't a chicken wear pants?" he shouted. I looked at him confused.

"Because his pecker is on his head!" he exclaimed, guffawing at his own joke. I rolled my eyes, and Bree was laughing. So was the rest of the family. Sometimes, family moments are what you live for.

**  
Bree**

"Thank you for having me! I had a blast." I said to Bella, as I climbed out of their car.

"Your welcome! See you soon, honey!" she said, as I closed the door, and made my way inside.

My parents were already asleep, so I climbed the stairs to my room, and closed my door lightly when I reached it. I was exhausted, so I peeled my dress of, and stumbled out of my flats.

While pulling on my pajamas, I thought about meeting Collin's whole family, and how nice, and welcoming they were. Emmett was probably the most hilarious person I have ever met, and Alice was extremely hyper. They were all a picture perfect family, complimenting each other, fitting together like puzzle pieces. And, I must admit, I thought I wouldn't fit in with them, but after meeting them, I feel like I fit in with them just fine. I felt like I was in my own home, and even though I feared I would feel like an outsider, I realize my fears were silly. I love my mother, and I love my father, but with us either not having contact with, or them being dead, I have no other family.

So, I guess in a way, they already feel like my family. Like I _should_ be a part of their family. It's like having the big family I never had. It was dumbfounding that I have just met these people, and I know they will always be a part of my life, and it's _nice_ to feel related to them, even if it's not relation by blood.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail when I pulled myself out of my inner conversations that I often have with myself. Sighing, I plopped on my bed, and flicked my television on, grinning when I realized it was 'Harry Potter' weekend on ABC family.

Harry had just stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, when my phone started ringing obnoxiously. Groaning, I snapped my hand down, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said angrily.

"Bree, Oh. My. God." I was surprised when I didn't hear Zoe's voice sound mellow, but tense through the phone.

"What? And, why do you sound so tense? Is something wrong?" I asked, irritation not so strong in my voice, though I was still a bit agitated that my Harry Potter movie marathon was interrupted, even if it was by my best friend.

"Ben wants me to be his girlfriend!" She shrieked, causing me to pull the phone from my ear. I put it back in place when she stopped making pointless, high pitched noises. I grinned in spite of myself, and was filled with joy that she was so happy.

"Really?! That's great, Zoe!" I exclaimed, but not quite her level of excitement.

"Oh, I know! Did you see his muscles?! You wouldn't believe how firm they are! I was trying not to squeeze them during the slow dance!" she said, and was still babbling on about how amazing he was, and how deep his eyes are, and what not. I tuned out, letting her go on about him.

"Well, I'm gonna go, I want to call Ben." Zoe said, and I grunted in response.

"Bye, I love you!" she screamed through the phone. I laughed.

"I love you too." I replied, and hung up. I was really happy for her.

I mean, since they met _tonight, _it's hard to tell whether or not they will be 'together forever', but the outcome can't be far from that. Tonight was really great. Ben and Zoe really clicked, and are probably in love, or will be soon. I mean, you could easily hear the excitement in her voice. It's easy to see that they make each other happy. And, I felt closer to Collin than I ever have.

Sometimes, things seem to be to good to be true. It's unrealistic sometimes, how things play out so easily, and they even play out in your favor, to make everyone happy.

When I finally fell asleep, my thoughts were on family. Is family the people you share your blood with? Or are they the people who make you happy every day, make you smile, and you want to be around them? Are they the people you can rely on, and trust? In my opinion, that's what family is. The people you love.

**Well? Was it okay? And, yes, I was watching the ABC family's Harry Potter weekend when I was writing:P I'm a Twilight Fan, but I'm also a Pothead. (That's kinda like the Twihard word for Harry Potter fans:P) Well, I'm working on a FULL plotline, so just hang in there, a few mor fluffy ones, and as I promised BellaHeartsTwilight, there will be a twist. I tried to make this chapter less fast, but my apologies if it still seems a bit quick. I tried. And, I wanted to ask, I can make another 'story' but it would be Outtakes of this, like Zoe, Ben, Bella, Edward POVs. Tell what you would like! And, If you want, you CAN request POVs you want. Keep that in mind when you review, in case you want someone in particular's POV. **

**Now, click that pretty green button at the bottom of the page, and review for me. Please? I will give you digital cookies with Edward or Jacob's face on them if you do! :P**

**Thanks again for those who DID review last chapter. **

**Love you all! :)**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey, my amazing, loving readers. You have been so patient! I had my computer taken away, and FINALLY got it back! Aha! I have been typing like a madman, but it's late, and I have to get up tomorrow:/**

**I will try to update by Sunday, and I really hope it will be done by then.**

**I also have a bit of writer's block, sadly. I would LOVE some ideas, it would be great.**

**I will TRY my hardest to finish and get it uploaded.**

**Hopefully, you can be patient for a bit longer?!**

**Thanks again, **

**Meagan**

**P.S. Paige, I love you! :) Thanks for beign so supportive, and sweet. Same to Bella, Zoe, and Dougi. Review, and of course get a shoutout:)**


	14. Chapter 14:Here Without You

Hello, Loves! What a fine day to update! I have gotten over writer's block, and have had inspiration! Huzzah! (Thanks for the inspiration, Paige! :P)

Dougi: Yes, I might do an outtake of Ben and Zoe, I have considered it. Oh! And, no worries! Thanks for the review!

Zoe: HA! Yes, well you do random retard/high pitched noises a lot, so I thought I should make you do it. I do remember the Mario Brothers theory. Idk on using it:P I know! You didn't log in! Shame! lol and you did kinda agititate me on random info of what you are doing, considering we are on the phone. Have fun with Ben! :P

TwiHard-001: Thank you!

Bellaheartstwilight: Thank you, so much! I love how supportive and nice you are. Thanks!

Twilight Mittens: Wow, Paige. Thank you! You are the best Number One Fan on the planet! Thank you!

_~*~_

_My tears are flowing for you as my mind wonders and heart beats. My body is nothing without you. And as the wetness of my cheek are beginning to dry, and my thoughts weaken and try to forget I feel like nothing without you. The beats within my chest were real, Something that no one will ever steal. When there is nothing without you. But as I try to forget you more and more, my body grows weaker and begins to wear. Mind floats, rises to react I know I'm nothing without you..._

_-Gary R. Hess_

**  
Bree**

After spending the weekend with Collin, I was in too good of a mood to _dread_ going to school. Even though I was exhausted after talking on the phone with Collin until it was really late last night, I was anxious to see him, so I woke up quickly and got ready faster than normal.

"Hi, honey. Sleep well?" my mom asked when I walked into the kitchen. She had a glint in her eye, letting me know she knew I stayed up late on the phone. I smiled nervously, and nodded, taking the jelly toast she offered me.

"I'll be in the car, dad." I said, and skipped out to our car, stuffing the toast down my throat on my way there.

I closed the door, chewing the mouthful vigorously, and checked my phone.

A good morning text from Collin, making me giggle, and a text from Zoe, gushing about her wonderful date with Ben. I rolled my eyes, but replied with a quick 'ok', and watched my dad come out to the car, and put his briefcase in the backseat, before climbing in himself.

He chattered small talk the way there, and when I got out, gave a quick goodbye, before driving off. I waved to him, and scanned the parking lot for Collin.

When I finally spotted him, he was talking to someone. That someone was Allie Smith. I gasped when she put her hand on his arm, and heard a loud squeal.

After wards, everything went black.

**Collin**

"Collin! Wait up!" I heard someone screech. I was on my way to wait for Bree in the school parking lot. I turned around, and saw no other than Allie Smith. I groaned as she quickly sauntered over to me, fluffing her hair.

"What?" I asked snippily. She placed her hand on my arm.

"Do you have a date to the Winter For-" She was cut off by a big crashing sound. My head turned to see where it came from, and saw Bree on the ground, blood allover her, and people surrounding her. My eyes widened, and the adrenaline kicked in.

I was by her in a matter of seconds, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Somebody! Call nine-one-one! Please! Somebody!" I said breathlessly, trying to check her. People were gasping, and I heard somebody yell "They're on their way!" and I was panting quickly, while pushing her disheveled hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, her face smooth and peaceful. I quickly checked her pulse, and it was weak, but it was still there.

"Bree." I said firmly, but she didn't respond.

I heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance, and people were mumbling, worried about her. I touched her cheeks, and her hair. There was blood everywhere, and I would expect that, considering she was hit by a truck.

"Back away, son." I heard a gruff voice, and some firm hands pulling me away from her. I scrambled closer to her, but they still pulled me away.

They started talking medical stuff, and all I could focus on was them loading her on a stretcher, and into the ambulance. I was yelling obscenities, and they told me to calm down. I was pushing by them, but the ambulance was already peeling out of the lot, and towards the hospital. Tears were running down my face, and I quickly called my mother, telling her to pick me up, and try to hurry me to the hospital. I tuned everything out, the mumbling, shouting, distant sirens sounds, and the principal calling her parents.

Three minutes later, my mother sped into the lot, a grimace on her face. I sprinted to the car, and climbed in shakily, before she peeled out of the school's lot.

"Is she okay?" she asked, glancing over at me nervously.

"I don't know. They loaded her up and took her away without telling me anything." I said, angry, and sad tears dropping from my eyes.

"Oh, honey." my mom said sadly, wiping my face, and watching the road at the same time.

"She'll be fine, I promise. Grampa Carlisle will take care of her." she said, nodding. I clenched and unclenched my hands, and tapped my foot nervously until we pulled in to the hospital parking deck. My mom parked, and was telling my dad what happened on the phone.

I scrambled out of the car, and practically power walked into the lobby, and to the woman at the front desk.

"Bree Hayes." I said panting. She smiled sympathetically, and typed something real quick on the computer.

"Fourth floor. But, she's in intensive care, so you'll have to wait outside until the doctor allows you to see her." she said, and I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied, and trotted to the elevator, pressing the button over and over until it came. My mom walked over to me, still on the phone with my father, and climbed in the elevator with me.

I tapped my foot anxiously, and the door finally opened.

I recognized her parents in the lobby. My mother rushed over to talk to them, and I ran to the nurse's station.

"Which room is Bree Hayes in?" I asked. She looked up at me. She pointed to the second door in the hallway on the left.

"You have to wait until the doctor can allow you to see her." She said. I rolled my eyes, and thankfully my grandfather, Carlisle, appeared in the elevator.

"Edward called me." he said to Bella, and walked over to me.

"Is she okay?" I asked. He held up a finger, and the nurse handed him her chart, so he could read her status.

When he finished, he handed the chart back to the nurse.

"Well, it looks like she has a concussion. Her arm is broken, and her neck is sprained. A few broken ribs, and she's really bruised up." he said. I sighed.

"So she'll be okay, right?" I asked.

"Yes, the outcome shouldn't be bad. No permanent damage, as far as I can tell." I nodded.

"Can I see her?" I whispered. Carlisle nodded slowly.

"I suppose." he said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I hugged him, and rushed to her room.

I looked at the closed door for a second, and lightly opened it.

I didn't know seeing her…_broken_ would hit me this way, but I thought I might collapse. Her eyes were sunken in, she had a cut above her eyebrow, and her lip was busted. Her arm was in a cast that went all the way to her shoulder, and she had a neck brace on. She had bruises on every other inch of skin the hospital gown didn't cover. Her head was bandaged, and so was her other arm. I took a shaky breath, and felt a pat on my back. It was mom.

"She'll be okay. I know she will." she said. I nodded a thanks to her, and padded lightly to her bed.

She looked so…_small_. Normally, she looks confident, and strong. Now she looks weak. The sight broke my heart.

I pulled the ugly faux-leather chair right beside her bed, and lightly took her hand, and started rubbing small circles on it.

Her parents left after a few minutes, her mother was really upset about it. They made sure they knew she was in good hands, before leaving to go home.

My mother stayed a bit, but left about thirty minutes later, and told me she would be back with stuff to make Bree's stay 'easier'. After she left, I started talking to Bree. I wasn't sure if she could here me, but if she could, I know she would like to have someone talk to her. I was telling her all about when I was kid, my first spelling bee, the time I lost my tooth when biting into a pickle. I also told her about all my favorite stuff, my likes and dislikes. I know it wasn't important, but I _needed _to talk to her.

Hopefully she could hear me. I can't be without her.

****

Well? That burst of inspiration came with a twist! I hope you liked it, Bella! I am so tired, and I might stretch out update dates, because I have been SO busy lately. I am exhausted half the time. Well, I shall go now. I really hope you liked this chapter enough to review:)


	15. Chapter 15:Waking Up

Hola, Amigos! Yay! I finally updated! Yes, yes, I know, I have sucked at updating lately, but I finally am on track! Woot! And, thank you, Paige! (My number one fan) She is so sweet. (I'm her number one fan too, cause her story is really good:3) You should REALLY read it. (hint, hint.) And, my apologies, but this chapter isn't that great. I tried making it better, but I've been in a funk this week. Sorry!

Twilight Addiction: Thank you! New reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you like it!

BellaHeartsTwilight: I love you too! :) And I know, Allie sucks! Ha:) No worries! Have a WONDERFUL spring break! I wish I could go there! You will have to tell me all about it! Have fun!

Dougi: Thank you! I liked the chapter too. Honestly, I didn't know it would happen either, until I wrote it of course. It kind of came to me right then, like a smack in the face. Thus, me writing it. :)

Twihard-001: Aw, I know. It'll be okay, I promise she won't DIE. :) Thanks!

Twilight Mittens: Aha! I'm glad you liked it! :) Thank you, Paige! May your anxiety end, once reading the next chapter! :) Thanks! Love you, number one fan! :)

"_Perseverance is a great element of success. If you only knock long enough and loud enough at the gate, you are sure to wake up somebody." -Henry Wadsworth_

****

Bree

Was I dead?

The darkness was overwhelming, and not to mention painful. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe without feeling like I had a trash bag over my head, and I was alone. I tried talking, screaming, and whispering, and failed. No sound came out. My whole body felt like I had been trampled on by herd of buffalo.

To make it worse, I don't know why. I all I remember was seeing Collin and Allie talking, and then this. _Darkness_. I love him. Does he love me? I thought he did. But he was with Allie…?

Great.

Now I feel confused, hurt, and scared.

So, I started counting. It wasn't fun, but it helped pass the time. After sitting in this darkness, boredom overpowers the pain, and vulnerability that I felt. I tried to move, but failed once again. This…_pit _was starting to annoy me. I didn't understand; am I dead? Am I alive?

"…And I bit into the pickle, and it came right out." I heard a angelic voice say. I stopped counting.

"I was too grossed out to eat the rest of the pickle." the voice continued. I knew that musical voice. It was Collin.

I tried to respond, but I couldn't. My voice just…wouldn't work. I searched the darkness, desperate to find Collin, but only came up with more darkness. Endless, depthless, darkness. I felt the stinging in my eyes, but no tears appeared. I can't even _cry_.

"I climbed a tree to get my kite out, and ended up on the ground, with a broken arm." he said.

"The cool part though, was I didn't have to do school work, since I wrote my right hand, the one I write with." I could almost see the grin on his face.

He talked for, I don't know how long, and I found myself angry, being unable to laugh, smile, or cry.

"Mmm." I heard a voice that sounded like mine. Was it mine? Breathing became easier, and less labored, though I still felt pain through my whole body. The darkness disappeared, leaving me to look at the inside of my eyelids.

"Grampa, she made a sound; is she awake yet?" I heard Collin ask tensely.

"Well, her heart rate has picked up, and her blood pressure is back to normal, so it won't be long." said Carlisle, Collin's grandfather I met at the party. I tried telling my brain to make my eyes opened, and sluggishly, they responded. Florescent light flooded in, and my eyes fluttered for a few seconds, until they relaxed.

"Bree! Oh my god! You-you're awake!" he said, rushing over to me.

"I'll go call her parents." Carlisle said awkwardly, leaving the room.

His clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was sticking in every direction. His eyes were wild looking, it looked like he would cry at any second. He lightly stroked my cheek, and I sighed.

"I-it was so dark, a-and I couldn't see you, b-but I heard you, and I-I" he cut me off, stroking my cheek.

"Shh. It's okay, don't worry, calm down." he said. I swallowed, and my throat was painfully dry.

"Y-you were with Allie." I whimpered, my voice cracking. A look of understanding crossed his face.

"Bree! Ugh, she was just talking to me, and then that truck ran over you…" he shook his head.

"I'm just so happy you're okay. I was so scared of losing you." he said, his eyes tearing up. I slowly lifted my hand up to his face, and he covered it with his own, and leaned into it.

"I just love you _so_ much." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

We sat that way for a while, just enjoying being with each other. I was so relieved the darkness left, and I could stare at Collin; which was so great. He kept touching my face, and I was touching his too. Like I was rememorizing his face.

**  
Collin**

"Mmm." I heard her voice. My eyes darted to her, shocked. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked to be concentrating. I bolted from the room. Thankfully, Carlisle was at the Nurse's station.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, and he looked up. He quickly followed me back into her room.

"Grampa, she made a sound; is she awake yet?" I asked him.

"Well her heart rate has picked up, and her blood pressure is back to normal, so it won't be long." Grampa told me. I nodded, and looked at her. Her eyelids twitched, and her eyebrows furrowed again. Carlisle was checking her IV, and I I watched her intently, hoping she would open her eyes soon. Her breathing was more even, and not as shallow as it was earlier.

The last hours have been torture. I didn't realize I needed Bree _so_ much.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she finally opened her hazel eyes to look at me.

"Bree! Oh my god! You-you're awake!" I said, scrambling over to her.

"I'll go call her parents." Grampa said, leaving us alone.

I lightly place my hand on her cheek, and marveled her.

"I-it was so dark, a-and I couldn't see you, b-but I heard you, and I-I" I cut her off.

"Shh. It's okay, don't worry, calm down." I said, and she swallowed, wincing.

"Y-you were with Allie." she whimpered, her voice cracking twice. That's why she's so upset! Stupid Allie Smith, ruining everything like she always does.

"Bree! Ugh, she was just talking to me, and then that truck ran over you…" I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory.

"I'm just so happy you're okay. I was so scared of losing you." I told her, my eyes stinging from tears. She lightly placed her hand on my face, surprising me, because that must have exerted her to move so much. I placed my hand over hers, and leaned into her electric touch.

"I just love you _so _much." I whispered.

"I love you too." she told me.

We both stayed that way, not wanting to move. I kept touching her face, afraid I would forget it. She started playing with my hair, and running her hands over my face. I love her so much. The relief in me was so…astounding, and I was so glad she was awake.

**I know, I know, not that great:( Oh well. Hopefully you'll review? :)**


	16. Chapter 16:Soulmates

Hola! How was your spring break? FLUFF CHAPTER ALERT:) P.S. Read Twilight Mittens story. I'm reccing it! Woo! lol it's really good.

Twilight Mittens: Well, it wasn't the best chapter:P Thank you so much, Paige. You're so supportive, and you inspire ME. :)

Twihard-001: Thank you so much!

Zoe: Aha, I know, but you will in the next one! And, I love your uber long reviews. And PUH-LEEZE login! Jeez:)

BellaHeartsTwilight: Aha, my middle name is Michelle. Last Name, well message me if you want it, I don't want some random freak to people search me:P I just didn't like that chapter. I'm not sure why either. Aw, I bet The Dominican Republic was AWESOME. I wish I could go too.

Enjoy!

~%~

"_A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soulmate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life."_

-Richard Bach

****

Bree

"Mmm, thanks mom." I said to my mom after biting into a cookie. My mother cooked me a fresh batch, but had to leave soon to go run errands. I snuggled into the soft sheets on the hospital bed, mentally thanking Bella for bringing them for me, keeping me from suffering from the scratchy ones that were here.

I was getting out of this over bleached funeral home in two days, which is Saturday. Collin has come to see me every day after school, and was even doing my school work for me thankfully.

My head has been hurting since I've woke up, not to mention my broken ribs, and my neck being sprained, forcing me to wear this ugly brace. My arm doesn't hurt too bad, but it bothers me when I try to do _something _and it restrains me. Do you know how hard it is to hug Collin with a screwed up arm?

Collin should be here soon; it was almost three thirty. I was glad he has been keeping me company. Around him, I feel better. Being cooped up in this place, and away from him makes me sad.

Even getting sweet texts from him during the day, it doesn't compare to actually being _with_ him.

"Alright honey, I have to go get the dry cleaning, and grocery shopping, will you be okay?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah mom. I'll be fine." I said, and she lightly kissed my forehead under the bandage, and clambered out the door.

I picked up the remote, trying to find anything other than this cartoon with singing animals. iCarly was on, and though I didn't necessarily like this show, her brother Spencer was really entertaining, and it was nice to lose a fraction of boredom.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?" My nurse asked, checking my IV.

"I'm okay. My head hurts a lot." I told her. She nodded.

"Yes, that concussion was a bad one. I'll give you some pain medicine." she said, while putting a needle into my IV tube.

I felt the nice feeling run through my veins, and sighed contently when the jack hammer like pounding in my head lessened.

"Press the call button if you need anything, Hon." she said, closing my door.

**Collin**

I was almost to the hospital, and I was glad, because carrying twice the books three miles is tiring. I couldn't wait to see Bree, I missed her so much.

Going to see her in the hospital was the highlight of my day.

Her presence physically lifted my spirits. Even in the ugly hospital gown, and hair like a haystack, her smile made me smile. The way her eyes sparkle, they make my stomach twist in fondness. It's hard to believe I love her so much, at fifteen. Our relationship is blossoming more and more everyday, making me anticipate what will happen further down the road. To tell you the truth, I am positive I want to marry her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't feel like we're high school sweethearts, I feel like we're much more than that. I _know_ that we are soul mates.

I walked faster when the hospital came into view, and slung my backpack on to the other shoulder. I was so anxious to see Bree, and pushed my feet harder on the sidewalk, urging myself to go faster.

I pulled off my Ray Bans when I walked inside the lobby, and towards the elevator. I pressed the button multiple times, until I finally heard the familiar ding that indicated it had arrived. The doors sluggishly opened, and I found myself clicking the button from the inside in a matter of seconds.

The ugly elevator music played, while I impatiently tapped my foot. When the doors finally opened, I jogged to her room, and found her watching iCarly. She turned to me, and grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Collin!" she sang, when I walked over to her.

"Hey, love. How are you?" I asked. She grinned.

"Much better since the nurse gave me so meds. And, you're here." she added. I rolled my eyes, and she lifter her good hand to run through my hair. I leaned into it, my chest making a soft rumbling sound. She giggled, and started stroking my face.

"How was school?" she asked me, while running her finger under my eyelid. I sighed.

"Well, Allie Smith harassed me, and Zoe told me she would come with Ben to see you later." I told her. She brightened.

"Really? I've missed her. I'm glad." she said, smiling. I smiled back at her, and held her hand.

"I love you." she said, and I kissed her softly.

"I love you more." I said, and she looked appalled.

"Nuh-uh!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes, and dusted my shoulder off playfully. She half-heartedly glared at me for a minute, and turned her attention back to the television screen.

I stared at her, and noticed all the little things that make her beautiful.

Her long eyelashes touch the very top of her cheek when she looks down, and her full lips are naturally a deep blush color. Her nose wrinkles up like a bunny when she laughs. Her soft silky hair bounces when she moves. She is so beautiful. I love her so much.

Are soul mates real?

Am I supposed to be with Bree, because we were made for each other, like to puzzle pieces? Did fate bring us together? I think so. Otherwise, I wouldn't be with her now. Bree was _everything_ to me. Without her, how would I feel whole? Sometimes, I wonder how I lived fourteen years, with only half of myself, until I met Bree. Away from her, everything turns bleak. Her big hazel eyes make me _want_ to live. It seems like the reason I'm ever happy, is because of her. She's so amazing. She's smart, funny, beautiful. Everything a guy could want. And, she's perfect for me. When we hug, she fits into my arms, like she's supposed to be there. Her smile makes me want to make her smile _all _the time; it's so beautiful. When she laughs, it makes the hairs on my arms stand up, and I know I'm happy when she's happy.

_I know she's my soul mate._

**Was it alright? I hope so!**


	17. Chapter 17:Is it true?

Hello there! SUPER SHORT UPDATE HERE. Sorry if that dissapoints. I have been SO BUSY with everything. School, games, projects, blah, blah, blah. You know the deal. I just felt so guilty for not updating, so I gave a short, tiny update. Hope it satisfies until I can update a normal chapter!

**  
**Twihard-001: Thank you so much! And, don't I know it! We all wish Collin was real! (:

Bellaheartstwilight: Thank you! I love fluff too! (: And, Don't we all hate creepy stalkers! Yes, I love writing Collin's POV, just because he's such a romantic:3 I love the little notes too! It's way easier than replying, and everything when you have multiple ones to reply to! Aw, I don't mind if you steal it. Mind me, I wouldn't let anyone else! :P And, you guys are the reason I try and update so much! Thank YOU!

**Bree**

Being in the hospital sucks. I mean, being waited on hand and foot is nice and all, though I can't even get up to pee without groaning in pain. Almost all of my headache has subsided, though it gets hard to focus sometimes. My advice, don't _ever_ get hit by a pickup truck.

Collin just had to leave; visiting hours are over.

Which means, I have to sit and be bored by myself until I'm tired enough to go to sleep. My mother tried to get me agree to her staying nights here with me, considering how protective she is of me, but I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't make her sleep in the ugly, blue, faux-leather chair in my room.

My nurse came bustling in, to check my vitals. She left telling me to "Call if you need something." though I knew she didn't want me to, considering the time.

Most nurses work late, and you can tell half of them hate it. They're always nice though, so I don't mind.

I picked up the iPod Collin gave me as a present today after he left, and put in the ear buds. He couldn't believe I didn't have one, saying it will save me from boredom any day. I silently thanked him, and found the music section, and clicked on it.

Only one song popped up. 'Soulmate' By Josh Turner. I furrowed my brows, and clicked play.

"Soulmate

Until the end of time

You're my soulmate

I'll love you till I get to heaven's gate

And if I go first sweetheart

I'll wait

'Cause I know I'll never find another

Soulmate

Your love

There's no telling where I'd beWithout your love

Stumbling in the darkWould be pretty rough

When I get down you're the one-"

I clicked pause. Was he trying to tell me something? Does he think we're…_soul mates_? I know I love him more than _anything _in the world, so does that mean…?

Maybe so. Maybe, we are soul mates. Fate might have brought us together. I don't know if it's true, but if it is, I guess I have a soul mate.

The thought made me get butterflies, and I didn't know for sure if her was implying this, or if he was just sticking a random love song on there. Either way, I might have not believed in soul mates to begin with, but with me and Collin, I'll believe anything.

**Well, I know it was short, and sucky, but it had to be there. **


	18. Chapter 18:Frustration

Hello! Sorry for the wait. Stupid English reports keep me from updating:/ Note: This chapter matains a tidbit of stuff some MIGHT find inappropriate. Just had to warn you. It's not TOO bad, but some are really sketchy about that stuff. (Read Paige's a.k.a. Twilight Mittens' story! I'm reccing it because it's just so great.)

Trust me, I LIVE for fluff, but I had to do this chapter. I focused on problems most young adult couples face. Sexual Frustration. Yes, I know. I hope you enjoy notheless.

Bellaheartstwilight: Aw, shucks! I'm glad I made you happier! I really don't mind(: Thank you! I love your reviews, you're so sweet. YOU make MY days. Thank YOU.

Twihard-001: Thank you! I am so glad to have you support me, and the story! And yes, life can get hectic, but I always try to update as soon as possible. (:

Twilight Mittens: Thank you! I am glad you like it! Thank you, number one fan! :3

~%~

Of the delights of this world man cares most for sexual intercourse, yet he has left it out of his heaven.

_- Mark Twain_

**  
Collin**

Things were great with Bree and I. We discussed the fact that we both believe we were meant for each other, and as corny as it sounds, we truly are.

It was a boring Wednesday, and Bree came home with me to do homework. Thankfully, it was a light load, and we finished in about fifteen minutes time.

"I love your room." Bree said, a wistful smile on her face.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"It smells like you." she said automatically, and blushed when she realized what she said. I hugged her.

"I'm glad. I think you smell nice too." I whispered in her ear. She smiled shyly, and I walked over to pack my books up. She decided to sit down on my bed, and without out knowing it, she looked very…_appealing._ I always found Bree attractive, but seeing her relish at the intricate designs on my bedspread, and run her fingers over it, I wanted to ravish her right then and there. Seeing her on my bed did _strange_ things to me. I gulped, and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Why are you all the way over there?" she asked, gesturing me to join her. I knew she didn't mean it sexually, but I'm a teenage guy. Of course I would take it the wrong way. I walked over to her, and sat a few inches away from her. I sat there stiffly, and she leaned on me. I turned to look at her, and noticed her hazel eyes were so light, they looked almost yellow. I internally groaned when she softly kissed me, and tried to restrain myself. I epically failed. It suddenly became hot in the room, and I pulled her tightly against me, firmly holding her narrow hips. She seemed startled, but quickly kissed me back. We ended up falling against the bed, and I kissed my way down her neck.

"…Collin?" She asked. My head instantly cleared, and sat up like I had just been shocked.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No, I know I was in to it too, but I just don't think either of us are ready." She explained quickly. I stroked her flushed cheek.

"I'm not ready, and I know that." I told her. I'm defiantly not ready, I'm fifteen for crying out loud! But the way she looked on my bed, flushed, and panting-

"I'm glad you want to wait." she said, smiling. I grinned back at her, mostly from imagining her in one of my button down shirts. Her curly hair wild from-

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her honestly, and thought of her washing a car. Or using a hula hoop. Or jumping on a trampoline. I wonder what she would look like spiking a volleyball in a bikini, the sun shining on her hair, and her body sweaty-

"I'm hungry." she said. A moment later, it was proved by a grumbling sound coming from her stomach. I laughed, and she playfully smacked my arm.

"Shut up!" she giggled, and we made our way to the kitchen. I poured her a cup of coke, and looked at her expectantly.

"Do you have any fruit?" she asked. I pointed at the basket on the counter, filled with fresh fruit. She looked at all the fruit and chose…oh God, a banana. I gulped as she peeled it.

"Did you think that that English report assigned today was ridiculous?" I nodded incoherently as she bit a piece off the banana. I gnawed on my lip, and looked away, the tension in me rising.

"I think so too. I don't get how he said it's due Friday! I mean, two days to do it! Jeez." She said exasperatedly, biting the banana again. She has _never _affected me this way, and it's bothering me now that it's so hard to enjoy her company, without imagining her naked. I cleared my throat, and she continued eating her banana. This sexual tension was really aggravating me. I love Bree. And, with this testosterone running through me, it made it hard to have fun with her. I mentally cursed when she licked her lips, before pressing them to the straw in her drink. She took a huge sip, and giggled at me.

"Sorry, I was thirsty." she laughed. I nodded.

"I wasn't laughing at you." she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I noticed. You seem a little off today. Are you feeling okay?" she asked. I gulped, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." I assured her. She nodded, but still looked concerned. I couldn't blame her, I have been acting like a freak today. My actions make me feel like a stalkerish sociopath. I've never _fantasized_ sleeping with her, but today I have a lot. It made me feel guilty and disgusted with myself for thinking such things about her, but it was difficult not to. She was absolutely beautiful, and though she was petite, she was perfectly proportioned, with curves in all the right places. Her body made a perfect hourglass, and have you seen her in shorts? Her legs could go on for miles. I hear guys talk about her all the time, and it makes me want to pound their faces…though am I not thinking the same things? I try telling myself that it's only natural to feel the feelings I do, but I'm sure she wouldn't want somebody to think about her that way. Would anybody want to know that guys imagine them doing nasty things for their entertainment, only to please them? Well, Allie Smith might, but that's besides the point. Bree is amazing, and she doesn't deserve to be talked, or though about that way, no matter how sexy she may be without noticing it.

"Oh, hi Bree! Do you want to stay for dinner?" I heard my mother ask as she walked over to the sink to wash some vegetables that she clearly bought at the farmers' market.

"Sure, Bella." Bree accepted, and my mother and her began a conversation on the 'amazing deals' you can get at the farmers' market. I noticed what a nice backside Bree had when she walked to the sink to talk to my mother. I suppressed another groan, and mentally scolded myself for being so perverted about the one I believe to be my soul mate. She clearly doesn't know the effect she had on me, or men in general for that fact. She seemed completely oblivious to the guys who gawked at her when she was at school. She is _perfect._ I heard her giggle, and I smiled, forgetting the nasty thoughts, and remembering that though she might be a sex pot, she was my love, and will only be treated as such.

~%~

Well? I had to address that, mostly because even though they ARE soul mates, It would be unnatural otherwise. Ninety-nine percent of couples do give in, and half get prego. Well, they will wait, considering they are, what, fifteen? Ha, well, I'm not sure if they'll wait until marriage, but that's still a desicion I need to make. Well, If I want to be able to wake up without being a zombie tomorrow, I should log off. Review, please. It is GREATLY appreciated, and it inspires me to write. Love you all. Adios, Amigos.


	19. Chapter 19:Halloween

Why, Hello Loves! A boring Sunday inspired me to write for you(: So, Before I go, I need to announce something! I am pretty sure I have been chosen to start writing Jacob's Diary entries for Krystal (site owner). She Tweeted me, saying she loved it, and wants me to do it! So, of course I am THRILLED. :) No worries, though, I will still update this story as much as possible!

Bellaheartstwilight: Haha! I know! I just felt the story had to have the slightest bit of reality in it. The quote said it all, yes. Thank you so much for reviewing so much, and constantly telling me how much you love my story! It makes my day! :)

Twilight Mittens: Aw, Thanks Paige! lol Isn't on every teenage guy's mind? Haha, Thanks, Number One Fan!

Bella-18-Swan: Thank you! I always love new reviewers! I am so glad you like the story! I'm updating! :)

_Just like a ghost,_

_you've been a-hauntin' my dreams,_

_So I'll propose on is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you.~Classics IV_

**Bree**

Tomorrow is Halloween, and I couldn't be any more excited about it. Collin and I are going to a Halloween party at Ben's, and apparently there would be a ton of people there. I've never been to a _real _party like this, besides Collin's birthday, so I was nervous in a giddy way.

Collin and I decided to get matching costumes, as vampires.

Collin's was black slacks, and a black vest over a white puff shirt. It came with a cross necklace, ironic huh? And a great cape. Bella was so excited to do the makeup, pale white skin, and purple shadows under the eyes, making it dramatic.

Mine was a black mini dress, with long sleeves, and a fringed bottom. It had an upturned collar, and came with fishnet tights. Overall, mine was very…revealing. I normally wouldn't pick that, but Alice insisted.

Alice and Bella were coming in about five minutes to do my makeup, and then they would go back home to do Collin's. Glancing at the clock, I pulled on the fishnets, and slipped the dress over my head. I straightened it out, and glanced at my full length mirror.

I looked…sexy. I normally don't think that of myself, but I really looked good. The dress accented my figure, and showed off my curves, while where the dress stopped at mid-thigh, it made my legs look like they could go on for days. I giggled at myself, and did a pose.

"There you are!" I heard Alice exclaim. Her and Bella walked in my room, and set a suit case on my bed.

"What's that for?" I asked her. Bella laughed.

"Shut up, Bella! It's our beauty kit!" she giggled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"They tortured me with this for as long as I can remember." Bella explained. I nodded, and bit my lip, feeling a bit awkward. Alice and Bella were chattering about how amazing my costume looked, while rummaging through the suitcase.

"Ooh! This lipstick will totally work!" Alice said, holding up a stick that was the color of a red solo cup. My eyes widened, but she already started powdering my face with pale white powder. Bella was lining my eyes with the blackest black eyeliner I have ever seen, and a light purple eye shadow to go beneath my eyes, making them have shadows beneath them.

"Bella, you start with her hair. I want it a bit curlier, and put that black ribbon in as a headband." Alice instructed, still perfecting my lipstick. Bella nodded, plugging in the curling iron.

"Done!" Alice yelled, and I jumped.

"Alright, now, time for glitter!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and she started rubbing in this liquid glitter on my arm.

"Volturi glitter is the _best._" she informed me. I nodded, and when she finished, my arms and the other exposed areas had a small tint of sparkle, shimmering lightly. I grinned, and Bella turned off the curling iron.

"Close your eyes." Bella warned, and I complied, feeling the hairspray collide with my hair.

"Oh, Bree! You look _amazing_!" Alice shrieked, and Bella nodded.

"Yes, you look beautiful, Bree." Bella told me.

I got up from my bed, and looked in the mirror. My hair was in perfect ringlets, caressing my face, and embracing the black ribbon in my hair. I had a light purple shadow beneath my deeply lined eyes, and the eyeshadow shimmered lightly when I blinked. My face was pale, but looked _luminous._

"Wow…" I whispered, and Alice grinned.

"I know. Now, for shoes, I found the perfect ones!" she squealed, and pulled a pair of black stilettos out of the suitcase. I winced, trying to see myself attempting to walk in them.

"Are you sure I can-" I was cut off.

"Bree, you'll be fine!" she said, slipping them on my feet. I wobbled a bit, and grimaced.

"I don't know…" I said biting my lip. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Here, walk normally, but hold your arms an inch further out that you normally would." she said. I did as she told, and walked a few feet. It still felt a bit unstable, but good enough. I took a deep breath, and straightened out my dress.

"Come home with us, we're going to get Collin dressed up." Bella said. I nodded, and followed cautiously behind them, and out to the car.

The car ride was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Alice and Bella chatted softly about a new boutique on main street that opened yesterday.

"There's a sale Tuesday. You want to come with us, Bree?" Alice asked, looking through the rearview mirror at me. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. Alice grinned, and went back to quietly talking to Bella.

I looked out of the window, watching the darkness covered trees looming past us, and mused about how it wasn't raining tonight. Which was a good thing, considering if the rain pelted on me, the make up caked on my face would run down like the rain itself. So, the clear, crisp sky showed nicely, the full moon shining down. The perfect Halloween setting. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, and silently thanked the heavens I didn't have a cast on my arm anymore. Kissing Collin is much easier without it getting in the way. The car pulled onto Collin's street, and soon pulled in the driveway. The engine turned off, and we all climbed out of Bella's SUV, and walked into their nicely decorated house. They had fog machines, strobe lights, the works. Along with fake corpses, eerie music, and cobwebs on the trees' branches.

Looking at the decorations one last time, I walked into the Cullen's cozy house, sniffing the air. It smelled like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I looked in the corner of the room, and found where the tinkling piano music came from.

Edward sat at the piano, smiling at me, but then turned it to Bella, making her blush. The song wove in intricate notes, going high, and then lower. It was really beautiful.

"Hello, Bree, how are you?" He asked, getting up from his piano bench.

"I'm fine, Edward. How are you?" I asked, noticing how beautiful Collin's parents are. No wonder they made such a pretty baby.

"I'm wonderful he said, taking a cookie from the plate placed on the piano, and wondering out of the room.

I looked around the room, and decided to take a seat on the couch.

I flipped through the channels on the television, and heard footsteps on the steps. I stood up, and saw Bella walk down the stairs with Alice, Collin close behind.

I grinned at him. He wore his costume, the cape billowing behind him as he walked down the stairs. He was as pale as me, and had the same shadows under his eyes. His hair was the same disheveled way it always was, but he looked _gorgeous anyhow._ I sighed as he took my hand, a small smile playing on his lips, and walked out of the Cullen's house with him, and waited in the car for Bella.

~%~

**Hello! I will let you know, there probably won't be a ton of angst, because I _live_ for fluff. :) I will try to update soon, and I appreciate reviews! Wish me luck, hopefully I can begin writing for . I will let you know. This has been my favorite fansite for a year and a half. It has the latest news, amazing fanfiction Diary entries from Bella, and all sorts of widgets and things. It is amazing! :) Thank you, and remember, REVIEW! :)**


	20. I am so sorry

**Hey guys. I cannot even fathom how sorry I am for not updating, and sadly, this is not an update. I have started writing for a website, and with school, the website, and my own life, I just don't have time to update. It makes me sad, knowing I'm letting you down.**

**I am closing this story for NOW. When I get organized, (who knows when that will be) I will continue writing this story.**

**You guys are so amazing, Paige, a great number one fan, Bella, Lily, and all of you I don't know your real names:P**

**Well, I am so sorry once again, and if you can be a wee bit patient, I will update ASAP.**

**Thanks,**

**Meagan**

**P.S. If you want, go visit bellasdiary .com , and read my Jacob's Diary, along with Bella's Diary written by Krystal the site owner. It is a amazing fan site, with news, widgets, and all sorts of fun things!**


End file.
